Time and Again
by Silver Miracles
Summary: COMPLETE! The unexpected return of a friend and destruction of Titans East are only the tip of an adventure beyond anything else for the Titans, with an enemy that holds the key to all times...
1. Prologue: Unexpected Return

A/N: Hello, all! This is my first fanfiction, so constructive critisism is kind. Flames, however, are not cool, I'll just say that right now. Sorry there's no title yet- one will come up soon though! Anyways.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Now that the world isn't ending,  
It's love that I'm sending to you"  
-Hero by Nickelback

Chapter 1

"It's...pretty," said Starfire, with an amount of reserve that Robin found surprising, considering the personality of the lively Tamaranian. The sunrise was beyond pretty. As was Starfire, but he didn't voice that particular opinion.

"Yeah, it is. Are you okay?" he asked. Starfire yawned, then grinned at him.

"I am tired, that is all. But...I have found that I still get 'the shivers' when I think about the world almost ending." She sighed and added, "It's silly. Raven should be the one with these feelings, and yet she has moved on and I am still fearful."

Robin shook his head, which made his normally flawless hair mussed even more with the small breeze from the sea. "It was a big deal, Star. I think it's totally understandable. But it has been a couple months, and we're okay. Don't be afraid- if we saved the world, we Titans can do anything else too."

It had been three months since 'the end', and there was a peace in Jump City disrupted only by petty theives. In three months, a few things had changed around Titans Tower. A piece of every team member had somehow grown wiser and changed- Beast Boy was broader in stature now, and was more apt at recognizing the time and place for maturity, though the occasional whoopie cushion was still unearthed from the couch much to Cyborg's annoyance. Raven's hair was shoulder length, and her outlook on life was brighter than it had been, an improvement that Starfire enjoyed to point out often. Cyborg was the consistent loyal person he'd always been, and Starfire was not sure if anything had changed about herself.

Robin was now two inches taller than Starfire. Star beamed at this thought, and floated into the air, spinning happily. "Oh, friend Robin, you always have the best advice." Robin looked back to his companion, then gave that slight smile of his that would never change even if everything else around it did. The redhead wafted to the ground and ran to catch up, almost tripping on a rock.

Robin chuckled. "Come on, Star, I'm hungry. Let's see what Cy has for breakfast."

"Probably bacon," Starfire replied with a giggle.

Robin turned to reply, but before he could answer Starfire waved her hand at him. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

Robin furrowed his brow and stood still, listening for whatever it was that his companion had heard. A slight cough, then a louder one. A soft thump sounded from on the other end of the roof. Robin ran over to the other side with Starfire on his heels. When he reached the source of the noise, though, he froze. Starfire caught up to him and her mouth fell open.

"It is...?"

There on the ground in front of them was someone they never expected to see again. Blond hair spilled onto the ground from the wild tangle of long, thin limbs.

Terra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
tada! first chapter up! Kinda short, but...I'll try to ge the second one up fairly quickly as I'm on fall break right now. Please review, and here are the pairings: BB/T R/S Raven/Aqualad Speedy/OC Cyborg...? (don't know for him yet)

-Silver Miracles


	2. Lost Memories

A/N: Chapter 2, kupos! Please review :) to the anonymous reviewer that said 'i am your evil twin': thank you!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The words are all gone, the time's been too long But it's not too late to say I'm sorry to a friend -Edwin McCain, "Sorry to A Friend"

Chapter 2

If this was some kind of toturous dream, Beast Boy wanted nothing to do with it. He squeezed his eyes shut, wondering if he would wake up and realize that Robin and Starfire did not just come from the roof with Her in their arms. When he woke up and saw that he was still standing outside the infirmary, a small sigh of relief involuntarily seeped out. It wasn't a dream.

Terra. How was she alive? Why? The changeling's head started to hurt just asking the questions. Not that the answer was terribly important. Not when the girl who gave him the 'greatest pie in the history of pie' , who sacrificed herself to save the city, who had those clear bue eyes, was miraculously alive. He wanted nothing more than to thank his lucky stars, run in, jump on the bed, and hug her tightly.

Which was why he was out here, pacing nervously like a caged leopard. Beast Boy was nervous. It would be seven months next Wednsday since she had turned into the statue. Alot could change in seven months- it was a good chunk of time. He was sure he'd grown a little bit taller, and ultimately was the same, but what about her? She went out with him once, but he had deserted her. Why couldn't he have found a way to save her from the volcano, or stop her from turning to Slade?

And so the young man stood before the gray door, wondering if he would ever find the guts to go in there, and knowing he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't. Beast Boy took a deep breath and entered the infirmary.

------------------

It was so bright. That was her first thought when she opened her eyes. Her hand twitched, and she felt the smooth sheets. She blinked twice, and saw the three anxious faces peering over her.

"Terra?" the big one asked. Half of his head was blue. And so, it seemed, was the rest of him. "Yo, you're back! Deja vu, right? Eh...How are you here?"

Who was Terra? Was she...yes. She was Terra. But who were they? Who was the guy with the black hair, and the green eyed girl standing next to him? Who was the robotic giant? Terra sat up.

"Where am I?" she asked. She noticed a girl in purple in the corner staring at her, and watched the group in front of her exchange puzzled looks. "Who are you?"

The one in red and green bent down to her level. "Terra, do you remember what happened? Do you remember...anything?" He had grown taller. Terra wasn't sure how she knew this, but it made her smile. The redhead smiled back.

"Friend Terra, it is joyous of you to return, and yet I am curious as to the circumstances of how this came about, " she said happily-but quizzically. Terra looked at her and wondered at who she was. Then she turned to the girl in the corner. She felt a cautiousness around the mysterious hooded figure, but she didn't know why.

"I am sorry," she said slowly. "I don't know why...who...do I know you?" Terra was beginning to feel sad, and helpless. Something- someone- was missing. She knew that. Someone important, someone she felt close to-

The door opened, and a green figure stepped in awkwardly. His eyes locked onto hers for a split second before he looked down at his feet. Terra felt something spark inside of her.

...Do you trust me?  
More than anyone I've ever met...

"You..," she said slowly, "you're..." It was at the tip of her tongue. It was floating up into her mind, waiting for her to catch hold. She stared hard at him, the pointy ears. "You're Beast Boy?"

With the first epiphany came the rest of the names. She turned and looked at each figure in turn. "Robin. Starfire. Cyborg. Raven." The five all looked at her with wide eyes. Most were surprised, but Raven's eyes were stormy, and Beast Boy's eyes were sad. He stepped closer.

"Do you remember what happened,Terra?" he asked. Terra wanted to remember so badly if it would make his eyes light. She pursed her lips.

...I don't need saving...I don't need any friends...You were always easy to fool...

No. She did something awful. But she wasn't awful in the end. She was..."I died," Terra finally said. "I almost killed everyone." She looked at Raven. "I betrayed you." Then Terra fell back onto her pillow.

"Terra!" Beast Boy gave a start, but Robin grabbed his arm.

"She's fine. Let's all just let her rest, she'll wake up in a little bit." The Titans quietly filed out of the room, except for Cyborg, who was going to try and figure out what was wrong.

------------------------------------

Cyborg came after a few minutes. "She's got amnesia," he said. "She hasn't got any major injuries, so I'm not sure why she can't remember. It'll only be temporary,though," He said mainly to Beast Boy. Then he looked around the room. "Where's Raven?"

------------------------------------

Raven looked at the girl sleeping. How was she alive? Her thoughts tumbled around and finally came to thinking about what had happened the past two months. Was it possible that when the people were all turned to stone, Terra was turned back human when they were? It seemed to be the most logical explanation for something totally and utterly illogical.

She hoped that Starfire would tell everyone that she was meditating. She needed to talk to Terra alone.

The blonde's eyes opened, and grew wide at the sight of Raven. She sat up and looked at her lap. " I guess I have something to apologize for, but I don't-"

"You have amnesia," Raven cut in. "It'll all come back to you. And then you'll wish you had forgotten permanently," she added. Terra nodded slowly.

"I am sorry," she said. "And I understand that you will not trust me, but I..."

...You can start by trusting me...

"I will trust you," Terra finished. Raven jerked slightly with surprise, then gave a ghost of a smile.

"That will do for now," she said. "The sorry will be accepted when you realize what you're apologizing for." Terra nodded, the feelings of caution towards Raven replaced with respect. Raven looked as though she was going to say something more, but the alarm rang out throughout the Tower.

Robin came in, and glanced breifly at Raven. "There you are," he said. "Titans East just gave out their distress signal. They need backup now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there ya go! chapter 2 :)

-Silver Miracles 


	3. Destruction

A/N: And now...CHAPTER 3! (death cab for cutie is an awesome band, btw) 

To Aurora Maryte: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're cool with Terra coming back, I know that some fans don't like her at all but she and Beast Boy-CUTE! Thanks for the helpful remarks; more will be happening and I'll add some detail to the chapters!

Anyways...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh what a beautiful view

If you were never aware of what was around you

-Death Cab for Cutie "marching bands of manhattan"

Chapter 3

Robin grabbed his helmet off the shelf by the door and was buckling it onto his head when Starfire asked, "What shall we do with friend Terra?"

Cyborg was running to the garage with Raven to the T-car. "She can come," he yelled, "It's only amnesia. She's not physically hurt." Terra, who was standing with Starfire, paled a bit. Beast Boy noticed and quietly asked her what was wrong.

"I, um, don't know if I can control my powers. And this outfit..." she trailed off. Beast Boy noticed that she was still wearing the grey suit from when she was on Slade's side, and wondred why he hadn't seen it before.

"Dude," he said," the outside doesn't matter as long as you're doing good on the inside." He poked her on the arm. "You'll be fine. Now do your whole 'I fly on a rock' thing."

"O-okay," She replied. Terra concentrated, and her hands began to glow yellow. A piece of rock came up to the door of the Tower, and she jumped onto it." Yes!" she yelled. Then she looked back at Beast Boy. "Are you coming? You'll get tired if you have to fly the whole time."

...Wanna go out?...

Terra blinked at the quick memory flash and shook her head slightly. Beast Boy had finally succeeded in climbing onto the rock after a few failures, and the last two Titans left, quickly catching up to Starfire.

------------------------------------------

The Tower was ruined. He had come and left, and they all had never seen him coming. Speedy opened his eyes painfully and groaned. Robin and the others were coming, but there wouldn't be anything for them to help with except maybe the wounded. Where was everyone? He looked to his left. Aqualad was still out, and a heavy beam was on his ankle. That would hurt a bit. Mas y Menos...he couldn't see them. Speedy took a deep breath and sat up.

"Ah!" he said, grabbing his side. A broken rib. Wonderful.

"Speedy!"

Bumblbee dashed over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked. Her wing was torn, but otherwise Bumblbee has escaped unscathed. Speedy nodded. "Just my rib," he replied. "Where are the twins?"

Bumblebee turned away. "Oh," Speedy said softly. "They didn't...?" His eyes burned.

"We have to help out Aqualad," he said finally.

The two walked over to the beam and tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge. Aqualad, however, stirred.

"What happened?" the young man asked groggily. He blinked and sat up, looking around. "Hey...the Titans!"

The three survivors turned to look and heard the sputtering of Robin's motorcycle. Starfire landed and ran over to help. "Please," she said," Do not move." She carefully lifted the beam from Aqualad's leg. The black haired teen grabbed his ankle and groaned,"I think it's broken."

Robin looked at all the destruction around him. What could have possibly caused this? He started giving out orders as any leader would do.

"Cyborg, see if you can find anything in the security system that can possibly tell us who did this. Starfire, help me look for any traces in the ruins, and Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra- you guys take care of Aqualad and Speedy."

Bumblebee walked over to Robin. "Anything that I can do?" she asked. Robin nodded.

"Tell me what happened."

Bumblebee shook her head. "We were all watching a movie in the dark, and then the alarm went off...but he was so fast," she said shakily. "It was almost as though he knew what we would do next and stopped it. He knocked Speedy and Aqualad out cold, and the twins..." She paused for a moment.

"He who?" Robin asked. Bumblebee shrugged.

"I don't know, but, Robin, he killed them," she said, and then blew up the tower before I even knew he had done anything, and I was over trying to stop him but he just grabbed my wing and tore it and threw me on the ground and then the tower collapsed and he left through that window over there and we have to stop him!" Bumblebee was shaking now and pointing to a window on her left.

Robin felt himself getting furious and put a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "We'll stop him," he growled. " You three will stay with us at Titans Tower," he said. "Of course, we'll rebuild your Tower, but for now we need to work together and stop whoever did this."

-----------------------------------------

Beast Boy went over to Speedy, with Terra following cautiously behind. She was relieved she didn't need to remember how to fight, but,she thought as she looked around at the mangled peices of metal, she wouldn't have minded socking the guy. "Dude, we'll fix you right up," the changeling next to her said cheerfully. Beast Boy found that in situations like this he needed to smile. Terra liked that. She knelt down beside Speedy and asked, " Where's a med kit?" Beast Boy jumped up.

"Robin's got one in the R-cycle, and there's probably some in Cy's car too," he said, and scampered off to retreive the supplies.

Raven walked over to Aqualad and remembered the last time she had seen him. Her palms got slightly sweaty and Raven frowned at that. Who cared if he was handsome? She reached her arm out and a black bird came out of her hand, flying past Beast Boy and grabbing the med kit from the motorcycle. "Dude!" Beast Boy yelped. "That thing is scary, Rae!"

Aqualad laughed softly at his green friend and then gave a wondering look towards the girl helping him. The first thing he noticed was that she smelled like lavender, which was an odd thing to notice when his home was rubble and his ankle was broken. He watched silently as she pulled over a peice of rock with her powers. "Sit on this," she said.

Aqualad replied," I dunno if I can get up by myself." Raven nodded, and wondered if she should use her powers or just help him up. She should have known he wouldn't be able to walk.

" Here," she replied, and concentrated on him. Aqualad was surrounded by black, and floated up onto the rock. His eyes were wide.

"That's cool!" he said to her. "You can do that with anything!" Raven felt her cheeks go warm.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I wish that was what I could do," Aqualad said enthusiastically. "I'm useless if there isn't water around. I mean, I can fistfight some, but..."

Raven gave a small smile and thought back on the events of that past summer. "You don't want my powers," she said. "And there's water everywhere."

"Not in the African desert."

"When are you going to the African desert?"

"You can never be too sure."

Raven bit back a laugh as she wrapped his ankle, because she knew something would explode if she laughed too hard when something so depressing was taking place at the same time. "Power over water doesn't backfire if you get too emotional."

Aqualad was quiet, and looked around what used to be the tower. "I'd probably be drowning everything right now if it did," he murmured.

"I'm sorry we weren't there sooner," Raven replied. She ripped the end of the tape around Aqualad's leg and rolled it up neatly. "That will do for now until we get a cast," she said. He nodded in thanks, and Raven helped him hobble towards the rest of the group. He smelled like the ocean.

--------------------------------

The more that Starfire saw of the ruins, the more upset she became. There was no trace of anything left behind yet, and Robin was still talking to Bumblebee. She turned a corner and found Cyborg, squatting down beside a crushed disco ball and looking at a small piece of machinery. "Have you found anything?" she asked.

Cyborg didn't look up from his work. "Watch out for the glass, Star," he said. The Tamaranian came up beside him, peering over his shoulder.

"What is that?" she asked. "And how come we do not own a ball of glass as they did?"

Cyborg gave a small chuckle. "It's a disco ball," he said. "I installed it when this whole place was built. Robin woudn't allow a disco ball. Maybe if YOU asked him, he'd get one."

Starfire gave her wide smile, then asked again, "Anything?"

Cyborg stood up. "The computers are totally smashed here, but I did find this." He held up a metallic green disc. "This is the file to the video cameras, and it somehow survived this whole ordeal." He examined it closer. "Matter of fact, it doesn't even look scratched." Starfire examined the disc as well with wide green eyes.

"How odd!" she exclaimed. Then she continued searching for other hints.

---------------------------------

"You three can probably take Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumblebee home," Robin said. "You can ride on Terra's rock or Raven will make a disc. there's no enemy here, so you guys can move on. I'll wait for Cyborg and Starfire."

Beast Boy and Terra helped Speedy over to Robin.

"Titans East will owe you one," Speedy said to Robin. Robin just shook his head.

" We're allies and friends," Robin said. "No payback." Then he turned to Raven, who was already floating, Aqualad trailing behind her on a disc. "raven, would you take the R-Cycle too? There's no point in me taking it if the car's here." Beast Boy flailed his arm.

"Dude, can I drive it? Pleeeeeeeze? You know I'm responsible, Robin- I totally saved the world on my own once!"

"From evil tofu?" Raven added with sarcasm. Robins shook his head.

"Let's not waste the gas, B," he said. Beast Boy grumbled and sat down on the edge of the rock.

"Which is exactly why you rode it over here," he mumbled with annoyance. "Lame excuse..."Robin sighed.

"If Raven gets tired of carrying it, you may drive it," he finally said. Beast Boy pumped a fist in the air, and Terra, Raven, and Bumblebee took off.

-------------------------------

The Tower must have been something. Starfire was now in the main hall, gaping at the pool in the center. It was completely different from home. She was saddened by the metal beams that crashed in the pool, and the wires sparking all around. This place would be rebuilt, she would make sure of that. A stray peice of metal did not catch Starfire's eye, and she tripped, falling into the pool. A burst of pain went through her skull, and she blacked out, floating towards the bottom of the pool...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dun dun dunnnnn...cliffhanger! Don't worry, the next chapter will be up- probably tomorrow? (no guarantees, though) Latah, dudes. Oh but first- stupid question: Is Aqualad a merman? Because I tried not to describe him as one in case he wsn't, but he probably is...?

-Silver Miracles


	4. Fear

A/N: Chapter 4 is here! bows to wild cheering I'm really having a lot of fun writing- let me know what y'all think too! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feel the fear, and do it anyway.  
-anonymous

And I held my toungue as she told me

"Son fear is the heart of love"

So I never went back

-Death Cab for Cutie "I Will Follow You Into the Dark"

Chapter 4

Cyborg heard the splash as he was leaving to find Robin and show him the disc. He turned for a moment, as it came from the direction Starfire had left, then figured that she could fly and would be out in a second. He started walking again, but the nagging in his stomach made him turn around again. He ran through the dilapidated door and saw the Tamaranian sinking, a red cloud following her, her eyes closed, her body limp.

He cursed and ran, yelling for Robin. He was too big to fit through the pipes and poles littering the pool.

Robin gave a final wave to the Titans that had gone on ahead to the Tower when he heard the heavy footfalls. Cyborg ran and grabbed him, panting.

"Starfire-pool-hit her head-drowning!" But Robin had already taken off before he finished his scattered thoughts. Cyborg stopped running and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. The human inside of him was tired, even though he was at almost full power, and Robin would take care of it.

Cyborg heard a creak from above him. He just dodged the beam that fell where he had been standing.

The remaining skeleton of the tower was about to collapse, and Robin was running into the heart of the Tower.

---------------------------------

Speedy watched as the ruins of Titans East became part of the horizon. "Are those three coming?" he asked.

Beast Boy dangled his legs over the edge of the rock and enjoyed the wind ruffling his hair. "You know Robin. He probably wants to be sure that there's no evidence. We'll reach the tower before them, though," he said. "Look at all that traffic!"

Raven glanced down and saw the line of cars along the highway. "An accident. See the red car?"

"Whoa!" Aqualad's disc wobbled.

"Oops," Raven said. She closed her eyes and the disc grew steady again. Good thing it hadn't been Robin's motorcycle. She would have been tempted to drop it.

"Are you getting tired?" asked Terra. Raven looked at her and shook her head. The girl in purple made a mental note to show Terra that she still had her other clothes in her old room.

"I'm okay," she said. "Just got distracted is all."

"You look tired," Aqualad said with a slight grin. "Maybe the R-cycle is too heavy?" Raven looked back at him and he winked. She gave a small smile and replied with a nod.

"Beast Boy," she said, "Today's your lucky day."

"Ohhhhh yeahhhh!"

----------------------------------

Robin was scared. Scared of the fact that he might be too late because he couldn't reach her...and at the same time he was scared that he would reach her, and find he was too late. Either way, Robin's current fear was time. He heard the building rumble, and Cyborg yell, but it was out of his mind as soon as it entered.

It was his fault. He shouldn't have stood around talking; there would have been time later. He should have been searching for clues with her.

As he was thinking this, Robin ripped off his cape and shoes and dove into the pool through a gap in the twisted pipes. Everything was blue and fuzzy and silent. Peices of beams and metals were descending through the water all around him. Robin panicked for a moment when he didn't see Starfire, but soon a glimpse of red caught his eye. He thanked his lucky stars that she had that long and teasing red hair. He swam over and grabbed her quickly but gently around the waist and kicked himself to the surface.

Robin sucked in air after he surfaced with a splash, then crawled out of the pool. He cut his leg on a falling peice of metal and hissed in pain. they needed to get out now. Cyborg ran over, helping him set Starfire on the ground. " She...she's not breathing," he whispered. "Robin, CPR!" he yelled. Robin knelt by Starfire and just as he was about to breath into her, she coughed. And again. And then she started breathing steadily. The building shook violently. Robin grabbed his shoe and narrowly dodged another beam falling behind them. "We have to leave now," he said.

Robin picked up the soaked Tamaranian and ran to the exit. "Is the car that way?" he yelled back to Cyborg. Cyborg grabbed his cape and pressed some buttons on his arm.

"It is now," he yelled back. "Better run!" He blasted a plank that was about to block the way and ran behind Robin, giving him cover when necessary.

Robin ran so fast he didn't feel the cuts on his feet when he flew across the shards of disco ball. He glanced down to check on Starfire and noticed the gash on her head. He cursed out loud for not noticing earlier. His cape was with Cyborg and he had nothing to stop it from bleeding. He sped down a hallway and arrived in the opening that just moments ago he had seen the other Titans off. He was close, and Cyborg was barely keeping up. Everything would be okay. Everything would be okay. His lungs burned and this whole mess was his fault in the first place, but everything would be okay.  
The T-car was waiting for them, it seemed like. Cyborg had used his built in control to the car to unlock it and open the doors. Robin dove in quickly and Cyborg ran around to the other side. They barely made it fifty feet before the Tower collapsed behind them.

Robin let out the breath he had been holding ever since he dove into the water. His hair hung in limp, soaking strands, plastered to his face. starfire was leaning against his shoulder, still unconsious. Robin used the med kit and started to wrap it around her head carefully. He put his cape around her shoulders as well absentmindedly.

Cyborg looked at the pair through the rearview mirror. "That was too close," he said. "We must be the luckiest people in the world."

"We Titans can do anything," Robin murmured. His face was downcast. Cyborg noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"This was in no way your fault," he said sternly. "Don't you start thinking those thoughts of yours that you think whenever bad stuff happens to her." His face softened. "Don't forget to wrap your feet, bro," he said. "I saw you run over all that glass." He threw back some more gauze and cloth that had been laying in the seat beside him.

Robin accepted it and, after checking to make sure Starfire was okay, started to slowly wrap his feet. He looked over at the redhead one more time and said," She needs to go to a doctor."

The traffic always came at the worst times, Robin thought as he watched the clock tick to 3.46.

---------------------------------

Beast Boy whistled cheerfully as he whizzed in between the bottlenecked cars. If it wasn't for the helmet, Beast Boy would be making faces a them. Raven had let him down a few minutes earlier, and , unbeknownst to them, Beast Boy decided to speed the other way. then maybe Robin would see how responsible he was with the motorcycle. And then perhaps he'd get Beast Boy his much needed moped. The changeling drooled just thinking about it. He and Terra, on the town, riding a shiny moped, her blonde hair cascading behind her as she laughed...

Beast Boy grinned and continued on.

--------------------------------

To Robin, the sound of his motorcycle was like a godsend and for the second time that day, he thanked his lucky stars. He had never been so happy to see Beast Boy in his life. Cyborg rolled the window down and waved the green guy over.

Beast Boy passed them, but then backed up when he realized that it was his friends waving to him. He paled and yelped when he looked inside the back seat. "What happened!"

"Long story," Robin replied shortly," but I'll need the R-Cycle back."

Cyborg started. "Oh no you don't! You can't drive that with your feet-"

"She needs a doctor!" Robin ripped the helmet off of Beast Boy's head and held Starfire in front of him, steering with his free hand. Before Cyborg could do anything else, he was speeding off, weaving through the cars much faster than Beast Boy would ever dare to drive. And Beast Boy was the wild one.

Apparently not anymore, Beast Boy thought as he watched Robin become a speck in the distance. He opened the door to the T-Car and hopped in. "So," he began. "Care to share?"

Cyborg shook his head and said," It's kind of a long story."

Beast Boy sighed at the endless line of cars in front of them. "We have kind of a long while, dude."

--------------------------------

Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boy when she saw him drive off in the opposite direction. Robin would be furious. Aqualad watched the changeling as well. "Do you think he knows that your tower is in the other direction?" he asked. Raven gave him another small smile and realized that in the hour she had known him he'd gotten more smiles out of her than Beast Boy had in a year.

The Tower slowly came into focus on the horizon, and Raven relaxed a bit. Soon she would be home, and she'd get a nice cup of tea...

"Raven?" asked Bumblebee,who had been quiet for most of the ride,"Where will we stay?"

Raven scowled as the thought of tea disappeared from her head. Terra still had her room, and there was one guest room...

"Would you be okay bunking with Beast Boy, Speedy? Under ordinary circumstances I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, but" she said,"We only have one guest room. that'll be Bumblebee's. And Aqualad..."

"Can't I just stay in the water?" asked Aqualad. Raven looked at him apologetically.

"Once you get a cast on that ankle, you'll sink like a stone. And they're not supposed to get wet," she said.

"Aww, darn. I guess I can take the couch then," he said. "Speedy will need the bed more with his rib."

"It's not that bad," Speedy grumbled. Raven recalled his competitive nature, and told him that he'd be active in no time.

Bumblebee smiled at Raven warmly. "I can't wait," she said. "Thank you for being so helpful."

Raven just shrugged and replied,"No big."

--------------------------------

The Boy Wonder weaved in and out of traffic, occasionally cursing at the reckless car trying to escape the traffic jam. Finally, though, he passed the site of the accident and it was open road, silent but for his vehicle. He looked down briefly at Starfire and almost fell out of his seat when he saw her stir and blink her eyes open.

"Robin?" she asked quietly. "I think I hit my head...I feel like a grobsloff...why are we flying"  
He gave a quick grin. "It'll be okay, Star," he replied. "Go back to sleep."

-------------------------------

Raven unlocked the Tower and ushered everyone in. "Well, here it is," she said. She led them through the TV room, where the boys started playing video games, into the hall with all the bedrooms.

"Terra," she said. "Here's your room...again. You're across the hall, Bee."

Terra looked around her room, eyes wide. The ceiling was painted with stars, and an old west theme decorated the walls. It was beautiful.

...Wow...they really trust me...

She blinked at the quick memory, and a picture of a volleyball flashed through her mind. She turned to Raven. "Wow," she said. "Thank you."

Raven just waved it off. "It's already yours," she replied. "And there's some of your old clothes in the drawer." Then she and Bumblebee left to find some blankets.

Terra walked around the strange and familiar room. There was a picture on the dresser of everyone, next to a silver heart shaped box. She picked up the box and sat down on her bed.

...Terra? I made this for you...

She could only remember a scrap at a time. It frustrated her. Terra started crying softly. "When will I remember?"

Meanwhile, Raven had shown BumbleBee her room and the young girl was taking a shower. Raven grabbed some blankets and a pillow from the hall closet next to her room and walked back over to the TV. Aqualad sat with his ankle propped on the coffee table.

"Um..." Raven felt suddenly unsure of herself. "Here's some blankets and pillows. Well, one pillow, but let me know if you want more," she said.

"Thanks." Aqualad took the pile from Raven and set it beside him.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Um...you hungry?" Raven finally asked. "When the others get back, Cyborg can take you and Speedy to the doctor, but for now we're hanging out here."

A shrill whistle rang out, and Raven looked towards the kitchen. "That's my tea," she said.

"Can I have some?" Aqualad asked.

"You like tea?" Raven was surprised. Aqualad nodded.

"Hot chocolate's better, " he said,"but tea's pretty good."

Raven gave a ghost of a smile. They were becoming a habit around this guy. She turned into the kitchen to see if there was hot chocolate.

Speedy stood in Beast Boy's room, blanching at the destruction. Clearly there would be some issues between them. Why didn't he just take the couch? Because Aqualad was too darn polite to everyone.

The young archer collapsed onto the bottom bunk and started to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, he would soon be disrupted.

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

--------------------------------

She dreamt of the ocean, and then warmth, and then wind. Her dream was a scattered memory, and as soon as she woke up it spiraled away.

Starfire blinked her eyes and tried to sit up. Not only was it painful to her head, but she also felt the weight of something else holding down a part of the sheet. Her eyes shined when she saw Robin, asleep on the edge of the hospital bed. Then she saw his wrapped up leg and feet and almost felt like crying. Why couldn't she have watched where she was going?

Her rescuer stirred and sat up. "Hey Star," he said groggily. "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay, thanks to you," she replied. Robin shook his head.

"I should have been searching with you, or I could have been there sooner. It was my-"

"Do not ever say that," Starfire almost yelled. "It was an accident, and nothing more." She gave him a kind smile. "We are alright, and that is a blessing."

Robin grinned back.

"Hey Star...what's a grobsloff?"

-------------------------------

"Dude," Beast Boy said. "Robin's crazy."

Cyborg nodded in agreement as he inched the car forward again. "Come on," he begged," Just a quarter mile until our exit..."

Beast Boy smiled mischeiviously. "Y'know, Cy," he said," I'll clear that traffic right up for ya if you want."

Many people went home that day to tell a tale of a large green worm creating a path to Exit 80.

-----------------------------

Raven heard the scream and spilled tea down her front. She hissed, and the mug of hot chocolate exploded as well. But she was out the door and running to Beast Boy's room in a flash. Aqualad saw her dash through and tried to limp quickly after her.

As he limped down the hall, the distant sound of Beast Boy yelling, "Yo, we're back!" rang out through the Tower.

Speedy scrambled off of the bed and came crashing into the hall with a clumsiness so uncharacteristic of him that it apparently came only with fear. His broken rib was momentarily forgotten. Bumblebee came out of the guest room in her yellow flannel pajamas, drying her hair, unaware of what was about to ensue. Terra also came out of her room to see why someone had screamed.

And here came Speedy, being true to his name, running down the hallway yelling. Bumblebee flew out of harm's way, and burst out laughing when she saw what was chasing him. Speedy turned to see why she laughed, and tripped. Terra started laughing hard, wheezing uncontrolably.

Raven arrived and also saw the source of Speedy's scream. She grinned widely, and knew that Happy Raven was in her mind, rolling around with giggles.

Silkie.

Speedy was scared of a silk worm.

Beast Boy scampered in and picked up his beloved pet. Aqualad was behind him, and noticed Raven's smile, and heard Bumblebee's maniacal laughter. Then he saw Speedy, sprawled on the ground, pointing a shaky finger at the thing in Beast Boy's arms. "That thing...it tried to eat me!"

"I guess you're more a cat person, then?" Raven asked. Aqualad and Bumblebee snickered. Terra went over to pet the curious creature, still laughing.

Cyborg came into the now crowded hallway. "It was only being friendly, dude. I'm sure Silkie will be happy to stay with Starfire while you guys are here," he said, giving Beast Boy a look.

Speedy stood up, embarassed, and grabbed his side. "Ow..."

"Right..." Raven said. "Cyborg, will you take these two to the doctor? Aqualad needs a cast, and Speedy's rib...Where's Robin and Starfire?"

Cyborg started shaking his head. "Why don't we all pile into the car and I'll explain on the way." He then remembered the disc from the tower. The robot-human decided to leave it at the Tower; they'd check it later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4! Longest one yet. How exciting! Chapter 5...dunno when that'll be up, as school starts again tomorrow. Perhaps I'll find time during the week, but at latest it won't be up until next weekend. Good thing this chapter doesn't have a cliffhanger, eh? Review, buddies :)

Happy Raven- you guys know that one episode of TT when Cy and BB go inside Rae's head, right? She has all of the different emotions...that's what I meant by Happy Raven. I'll probably reference the different Ravens more throughout the story, so thought I'd remind you.

-Silver Miracles


	5. The Villain Reveals Himself

A/N: Chapter 5! Yayness. Writing is really relaxing for me, and I have so many ideas for this story! Please review; your comments really make me happy... 

Alena Stronghammer- I will most definitely write more! thanks for reviewing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The more you see the less you know

The less you find out as you go

I knew much more then than I do now

-U2, "City of Blinding Lights"

Chapter 5

The Teen Titans were all piled into one cramped hospital room. Aqualad was miserable in his heavy cast, Cyborg was trying and failing to take up as little space as possible, and Robin and Starfire were talking to him, trying to ignore Speedy's bony elbows. They were waiting for the nurse to return and show them some X-rays.

Finally Beast Boy turned into a mouse, rode on Terra's shoulder, and Raven floated in a corner away from everyone. Bumblebee shrunk as well, and sat on a bland hospital side table. Breathing was easier after that.

It was still too noisy for Raven, though. She went into the hall and began her meditation once more. There was something different and new in her mind, and she wanted to find it. However, she didn't get very far before she was once again interuppted. This time it was pleasant.

"I heard your cast thumping," she said to her visiter.

Aqualad laughed. "It's awfully loud, isn't it?"

Raven nodded in reply, eyes closed once more.

"I hate this thing," Aqualad mumbled. He looked up and saw Raven floating above the ground. She looked pretty with her eyes shut like that. Not to mention that lavender smell. He edged closer and waved a hand lightly in front of her face. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Meditating."

"Why?"

Raven opened her eyes and wondered at the curious person in front of her. "It keeps my powers in check, and its mostly relaxing."

"Only mostly?" the young teen in front of her asked.

"Sometimes I get visions, or read a person's mind. I see some unsettling things sometimes."

Aqualad gaped. "You can see the future AND read minds?" Then his face became serious. "Perhaps if you read my mind- or Speedy's- , we can find out more about the guy who did all this."

Raven stopped floating and stood on the ground on front of the Atlantian. She was now quite a bit shorter. "That's the best idea I've heard all day," she said. "Let me run it by Robin." She turned to go back into the room, but Aqualad grabbed her shoulder.

"You can just read my mind right now," he said. "After all, you need quiet to concentrate don't you?"

Raven gave another small smile and turned around. "Okay. It'll feel a bit weird at first, but just stay calm and think of what happened." She put her hands on either side of his face and concentrated.

---------------------------------

It was like an ocean in his mind, thoughts and memories constantly swimming all around in there. Raven immediately felt like an intruder, as with every mind she read, but she swallowed this feeling and walked through. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for. Where would the memories be? She felt a rush of wind beside her, blowing her off her feet towards the sea of memories. Raven almost fell in, then felt a hand catch her. Aqualad.

"Why are you in here?" she asked.

"It's my mind. Or rather, his mind," the young man replied. "I am the little voice inside of him. He tends to talk to me alot. Or rather, I guess I tend to talk to myself."

"So you're his consience?" Raven asked. Aqualad's mind was so different from Robin's. Robin's mind was organized. Robin relied on facts, not gut instinct, so Raven never met a tiny Robin inside his mind. Aqualad's mindwas free, and wandered often, she supposed.

Aqualad's...'consience' nodded. "I assume that you're looking for his memory of what happened." He turned and waded into the memories. "Come."

Raven looked warily at the memories. "Will I end up seeing other memories as well when I walk through?"

"Only if you wade slowly," the Aqualad replied. "It's perfectly safe."

Raven was still unsure. "I can't swim."

Aqualad's eyes bulged. "You can't! He'll-I'll- have to change that..." He grabbed her hand and led her into the sea. "Just stay close; it's not that far out."

Raven followed him into the sea of memories and soon they arrived where they needed to be.

---------------------------------

"So you jumped into the pool while the building was collapsing? Wow," Speedy exclaimed. At Terra's urging, Robin had told of what happened after the others left.

Beast Boy squeaked, and Terra set him down so that he could turn back into a human.

Cyborg squirmed farther into the wall, as though he could make himself shrink to make room for the changeling. "Oh yeah," he said suddenly. "Robin, I found this disc in the wreckage. Hadn't been blown up of anything. It's at the tower, and I think we should get out of here to watch it. It's not like we need someone to confirm that we're pretty banged up here."

"I agree," Bumblebee yelled. "I want to be normal sized again! And that disc may have a hint as to our enemy!"

Robin nodded in agreement. "Are you okay now, Star?" Starfire smiled and nodded an affirmative. She flew off the bed.

"I would very much like to go home and pursue this new enemy," she said. "And get some headache medicine as well," she added with a giggle.

Robin smiled and then asked,"Where are Raven and Aqualad?"

Beast Boy screeched like a bird. "Dude, they're about to kiss!" He had gone into the hall and saw Raven reading Aqualad's mind.

The other Titans followed out quickly, eager to watch.

Raven's eyes shot open at Beast Boy's yell. The lamp in the corner blew up and she jumped away from Aqualad, blushing furiously. She put her hood low over her head, brooding on what she had seen before the rude interruption. Aqualad blinked a few times and looked around. He grinned sheepishly.

"She was only reading my mind," he told Robin. "To get a clearer picture of what happened." Robin nodded, a small smirk on his face.

"Well, we're leaving now," Terra piped up. "Those X-rays are taking way too long." The Teen Titans filed out of the hallway, and minutes after their departure a confused nurse walked in with the envelope.

------------------------------------

"Let's get some PIZZA!" Cyborg yelled enthusiastically.

"What about this disc?" Speedy asked.

"Dude," Beast Boy said. "Pizza." Terra smiled at him.

...Terra! You've won the last slice, and a rookie too! How does it feel?  
Good, and kinda greasy...

Her smile widened then disappeared. It would have been better to remember everything.

Raven shook her head. "In Aqualad's mind, he was knocked out, but he caught a glimpse of the intruder throwing something onto the ground before the beam fell on his leg," she explained.

"He may have left it behind for us as a hint, or a calling card," Robin finished. "We're going home." They had now arrived in the parking lot, and the caped leader was putting on his helmet. "Can everyone fit in the T-Car?" he asked. Cyborg counted the group.

"I think Star will have to ride with you again...I'm driving, Speedy and Aqualad... Raven and Terra...Beast Boy and Bumblebee will need to shrink like in the hospital, but we'll manage," he finally finished.

"See you there then." Robin and Starfire took off toward the Tower.

---------------------------------------

"Hello, Titans. The ones that survived, at least. I am Heringard. I assume that now the tower is gone, you have found his disc, and are wondering what to do. The answer is simple: there is nothing you can do-nothing you can do-noth-youcando-there is nothin-nothing-"

Robin stopped the disc when it started skipping. His face was dark behind the mask. Aqualad had left the room, and Raven was contemplating following him. The others were looking at the figure on the screen.

"This guy's got an ego," Bumblebee said to noone in particular

It was a man who looked to be very tall, and muscular. His hair was interestingly dark green, like Beast Boy's, but his skin was normal colored. His eyes glowed yellow and a scar ran across his face, from his left eye to the opposite side of his chin. His clothes were a deep blood red.

Starfire started shaking. "I-I know him. H-Heringard- he is from Tamaran."

---------------------------------------

Raven found him on the roof, looking out at the water.

"If I could swim right now," he said, " it would really help me out." Aqualad turned back and started when he saw Raven.

"Talking to yourself?" she asked with a quiet smile.

He nodded. "Who is the guy on the screen, and why did he blow our home up?" he asked.

Raven walked up to stand beside him. "We don't know yet. I heard Starfire scream right before I went up here."

"Well...why'd you come up here?" Aqualad gave her a curious look that Raven chose not to return.

"I'm not sure. I could feel your frustration. After you read someone's mind, there's a new sort of...connection," she explained. "For instance, right now Robin is angry and worried, and you are..."

Aqualad looked down at her. "I am relieved to have a friend like you, Raven."

Raven felt the blush coming, and said quickly, "We should go inside and join the others. They'll wonder where we are." Please nothing blow up, she started saying to herself.

Aqualad grinned. "Don't want Beast Boy finding us again- that would be awkward."

"Well, a few teases about Terra and he'll leave us alone," Raven said sarcastically. She went to open the door, but Aqualad held it for her. They went back inside only to hear the alarm sound once again for the second time that day, though it seemed ages ago that the first one ever sounded.

"We're all leaving, even Aqualad and Speedy and Starfire," Robin said as they left. "We might need all the help we can get with this guy. Think you'll be okay?"

All three nodded and the Titans left the tower again.

------------------------------------------

The villain studied the glass covering and carefully pointed a finger at it. A small beam of yellow sliced through the glass, and he reached in for his prize. The Clock of Azarath. Puny humans; they didn't know half of what the relic could do. They had just put it into a museum.

"So, you must be Heringard."

The giant turned around to see nine young teens, lead by a caped boy in bright colors. He was more interested in the redhead beside their leader, though. Heringard bowed mockingly.

"Hello, princess," he said smoothly and dangerously. "I have not seen you since...what day was it? Oh yes. The day I killed your-"

A bright green beam knocked the wind out of him, hitting him in the stomach. The little princess had gotten stronger.

Starfire's eyes glowed green with fury. "You are not supposed to be here!"

Heringard laughed. "Oh, but I am. You expected me to be in jail forever? Noone can predict the future, princess," he said with a chuckle. "Soon, though, I will be the Keeper of Times. I will control the way to the future and past."

Raven saw the clock in the case behind him and her eyes widened. She had to get it before he did, or else things would get messy to say the least. "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-Aah!" Heringard had thrown an axe at her, and it just missed her, connecting with a thunk against the wall.

"Beast Boy," Raven said," get that clock now." She telepathically lifted a beam behind their enemy to bring down on his head, but he was like a flash of lightning, moving out of the way just in time.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and went for the clock. The giant Tamaranian was quick and threw a punch into the changeling's side. Beast Boy went sprawling, and Terra ran over to him. He was knocked out.

Terra gritted her teeth and summoned a mass of rocks. She threw them down as Raven threw another beam, and Starfire shot bolts. All three attacks hit together with a puff of smoke. When it cleared, there was Heringard, with only some dust on his clothes. He laughed at them.

"Fools," he said. "You cannot defeat me. Didn't you get the memo?" Then he shot starbolts in all directions, hitting the three girls.

Aqualad watched as Speedy and Robin fruitlessly threw their high tech gear at the giant. His leg was broken and useless, he thought bitterly. At least Speedy could run quickly. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the water pipes, feeling the current in the walls. Then he reached his hand out above Heringard.

A spew of water gushed towards the villain, knocking him off his feet. Then Bumblebee went in with her weapons and sliced him across the chest. Then Robin shot a freezing disc at Heringard's wet face.

Heringard blocked the disc and ran, grabbing the clock. Raven stood up and reached out an arm. "He can't have that!" A black bird came out of her hand and followed, pecking at Heringard.

Beast Boy woke up with a groan and saw Heringard coming straight for him. He immediately turned into an elephant.

The Tamaranian turned at the last second so that the black bird hit Beast Boy. Heringard then jumped out of the window, into what was now the dead of night.

Terra was hot on his heels, now recovered from the powerful starblasts. She arrived at the window and looked out into the blackness below to see Heringard pause under a street light. Terra grinned and was about to jump out after him when she saw who Heringard was waiting for.

Her bones froze and she staggered back in shock and fear.

...Come, apprentice.  
...Did you think you and your little boyfriend could just run away?...  
...Dear child, you don't have any friends...

Slade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahaha...we're bringing in the big villains now! Review, and I dunno when the next chapter will be up. Probably next weekend!

-Silver Miracles


	6. Legend

A/N: Okay, so I just realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers. Whoopsie. Hopefully, none of you smarties thought I actually owned it, because if I did...whew. That would be crazy. So...Teen Titans isn't mine. It belongs to cartoon network or whoever created it. Anywho...Chapter 6! review it, kupos. I only have three reviews- but i appreciate you three! we happy few, we band of authors...whoa. Too much Henry V in English class... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, you fool,  
I love you,  
C'mon join the joyride -Roxette, "Joyride"

Chapter 6

My dear...I am here to help. Do not be afraid...do not think this is simply a dream...the clock...you have the key to the clock...you are the only one...

Starfire awoke to see an orange sherbert sunrise and heard the sound of an early bird training hard. She cleared the fuzz out of her head from the weird dream she had and padded downstairs for some of the 'Tylenol'- a marvelous invention of earth's that never ceased to make her feel better.

Her soft green flannel pants swished against the kitchen tiles as she rounded up a small breakfast for herself after partaking of the medicine. She was careful not to eat any bagels, as those were Speedy's. The Titans East certainly had some curious tendencies.

As she munched a piece of toast, the Tamaranian mulled over life. Heringard, Slade, and now odd dreams. It had been too much to wish for lasting peace. There would always be bad in the world. And, she thought with a twisted little smile, it seemed there would always be Slade. He turned up at the unexpected moments. And after two weeks, he was due for another drop in.

But that was depressing.

Starfire heard another crack from outside and smiled. She floated out to talk to Robin, the only other person awake at this hour.

----------------------------

It had been two long weeks of silence.

Robin despised it. Slade was back, and had an assistant, who had a clock, which had, as Raven put mildly, 'awesome capabilities to ensure destruction'...and two weeks had passed without so much as a bank holdup.

Robin utterly despised Slade.

Thunk. There went the head of his training dummy. Wham. If that stuffed thing had been real, he'd be out. Crack! Robin's bo-staff broke the stake that tied it to the ground.

The team was getting better with its new additions. Speedy and Aqualad were healing quickly and Bumblebee's was a profitable opinion to have when it came to techniques in battle. Providing there actually was a battle.

Robin gritted his teeth and performed a complex backflip, stabbing his bo-staff into yet another dummy as he passed. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned around when he heard the applause.

Starfire jumped up happily, saying, "That was glorious!" She wafted over to stand beside him and surveyed the partially destroyed training field. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a couple hours," Robin mumbled. Starfire's emerald eyes popped with disbelief, then she smiled.

"You are restless," she said. Robin looked sideways at her and grinned, wiping some sweat from his face.

"So much," he replied," I would welcome Control Freak with open arms." Starfire giggled in reply. Robin smiled down at her. She had the most beautiful laugh in the world.

He leaned on his staff and watched her. Starfire felt his eyes and stopped laughing, cheeks pink and eyes glowing. There was a moment of silence that fell somewhere between awkward and meaningful.

Robin's mind screamed at him to stop watching her and he started to walk back to the tower. "Anyone else awake?" he asked. Starfire shrugged her shoulders.

"I came straight downstairs, so I do not know," she replied distantly. The Tamaranian was still pondering the meaning of these looks that Robin had been giving her lately. She knew what she wanted them to mean, but it was still possible that there was nothing behind them.

But Robin had saved her from falling rocks, and from giant moths, and most recently from drowning...and he talked to her most, and she always felt happier, safer, more complete, whenever he was nearby. He meant the world to her.

"Robin?" Starfire said softly. "I never thanked you for saving me."

"And you'll never need to," Robin replied, pausing to give her a wondering look.

Starfire looked at the sun over the water. "You are always there for me..."

Robin jumped so that he was loking directly into her eyes. "I always will be, Star," he said. "That's a promise."

There followed a moment of silence that most definitely fell under meaningful and important.

Starfire leaned forward slightly towards Robin. Robin tilted his head down slightly and simply looked at her, mouth turned up at the corners.

She then grabbed his arm and leapt into the air. "Come," she said happily,"Let us see who else is awake, and you shall partake of the breakfast!"

Inwardly, the young princess cursed her cowarice as the image of his masked eyes looking down on her played over and over again in her mind.

--------------------------------------

Beast Boy woke up with the insatiable need to do something. He looked above him- Speedy was still asleep, his feet sprawling over the end of the bed. Probably sleeping off his embarrassment, Beast Boy thought with a smirk. He had lost his cool over a silkworm, and Speedy was not one to lose cool.

The changeling jumped quietly out of the room as a cat so as not to wake his archer roomie. Now then, what was there for a guy like him to do?

Beast Boy went downstairs, seeing Starfire exit the Tower. The Tamaranian didn't notice him. He walked through the living room (empty but for a snoring Aqualad), to the kitchen, to the garage.

The R-cycle sat as a gleaming solution to Beast Boy's desire for action. The green guy grinned and almost took off right there, then wondered at another possibility. He ran out of the garage and up the stairs once more.

--------------------------------------

"Terra! Terra!"

The skinny blonde opened her eyes and saw yellow. She sat up and realized it was her hair. However, hair did not yell out to the head it was attached to. She removed the hair from her face and saw Beast Boy, jumping up and down with excitement. She grinned and leapt out of bed, though still in an oversized pajama shirt that slipped off one shoulder. She noticed Beast Boy's mouth twitch slightly and almost laughed.

"What's up, BB?"

Her green friend recovered from his momentary stupor and stopped jumping up and down. He stepped towards her and, with a measure of wit that must have come in the time she was gone, asked smoothly, "Wanna go out?"

Terra was frozen with happiness for a long second, then finally nodded eagerly.She kicked him out of her room, saying, "Let me get dressed real quick!"

All thoughts of Slade vanished, and she grinned. Beast Boy made her feel like everything was okay with her. Like the time...he saved her from that tornado when they had first met...

Terra's grin grew even wider as she remembered the pleasant memory of arms around her. A small wave of sadness tugged at her, but it soon receeded into the recess of her mind when Beast Boy knocked on her door to make her hurry up. Terra ran a comb through her blonde locks and ran out of her room straight into the changeling.

Beast Boy was feeling bold today. He grabbed Terra's hand and led her down to the garage quickly. The shapeshifter sat down on the motorcycle, Terra behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and the two left the tower, Beast Boy whooping with excitement- not just because the girl he loved was afraid of falling off and had grabbed him tightly.

--------------------------------------

Cyborg awoke with a yelp at the sound of a motorcycle pealing out of the garage. He carefully unplugged himself and walked sleepily down the hall. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he caught a glimpse of another rising Titan.

"Robin- Oh, yo! Morning, Speedy," he said cheerfully.

Speedy turned breifly and said coolly, "I'm not Robin." He walked down the hall into the kitchen, where Bumblebee was eating some cereal. Cyborg rubbed his neck sheepishly. Speedy was apparently not a morning person. He followed the grumpy archer into the kitchen, mouth watering at the prospect of bacon.

"Hey Bee, your hair's lopsided," Cyborg teased. Bumblebee gave him a grin between shoveling spoonfuls of what looked like Honey Nut Cheerios into her mouth. Speedy grabbed a bagel and dropped it into the toaster when Aqualad walked in, sporting some serious bedhead.

The teen was like a zombie, walking through the kitchen to the sink. He splashed some water on his face and then blinked a couple times, almost as if he had just noticed the other people in the room. "Mornin' guys," he yawned. "Cy, can I have some bacon?"

The robot nodded his approval, and was cracking some eggs when Starfire flew in the window with Robin. Bumblebee laughed and asked, "Have a nice flight?" Soon everyone was settled in for breakfast.

Speedy glanced around the table. "Where's Beast Boy and Terra?" he asked Robin. The "Teen Wonder" shruged his shoulders and started shoveling eggs into his mouth again. Cyborg looked towards the garage.

"Robin," he said slowly,"I thought you were on the R-Cycle..."

"Terra and Beast Boy went on a date, I guess," Aqualad joked, thinking of what Raven had said to him the other night. "Hey," he asked,"Where's Raven? Shouldn't someone wake her up? She's gonna miss breakfast."

"She sleeps late," Starfire said.

"And I wouldn't wake her up," Robin added.

Aqualad chewed his bacon and nodded.

"Actually, I'm up a little early today." Raven walked through the kitchen, putting on some hot water for tea using her telepathy. She sat down between Aqualad and Starfire. "Morning, I guess," she said to everyone. Cyborg and Robin were looking at her in disbelief, and Starfire smiled.

"It is nice to see you before noon, friend," the Tamaran princess said happily. Raven gave a small grin and yawned. Aqualad looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and breakfast continued as normal. Raven looked at him too from time to time, amused by his bedhead.

"Where's Beast Boy and Terra?" Raven finally asked. "I thought I heard a yell from Beast Boy- that's what woke me up."

------------------------------------

The two missing Titans were miles away from the Tower.

Terra screamed as they sped across the bridge, weaving between cars. She watched as the sun sparkled across the water, bathing Jump City in golden light. She buried her head into Beast Boy's back and giggled. Her hair flew behind her, and she felt free.

Soon they were on the outskirts of the city, and the R-Cycle sputtered to a stop. Beast Boy removed Robin's helmet and twisted around to look at Terra. "Wanna play on the swings?"

Terra let go of him and looked at the playground Beast Boy had driven her to. She loved swings. She carefully got off the motorcycle and smoothed her hair unsuccessfully.

"It looks fine," Beast Boy assured her. She gave him a smile and ran to a swing, jumping into it and pumping her legs to go high faster.

The changeling followed suit, and soon they were both out of breath from swinging so hard. The swings slowed and the pair chatted for awhile, happy in each other's company.

"So...if you could be any animal, what one would you be?" Beast Boy asked. After running out of things to say, the two had resorted to asking random questions, back and forth.

Terra scrunched her nose, deep in thought. "I'd be a horse," she said," because they run so fast and they're so elegant." Beast Boy immediately turned into a green horse, and Terra laughed. "You're so lucky, you can be anything you want," she said. "Hmmm, my turn...your most heroic moment?"

Beast Boy turned human again and immediately dove into the story of the tofu that tried to take over the world, and how he stopped them with a moped and a water gun. This one made Terra laugh even harder.

Beast Boy grinned. "One thing you want more than anything else in the world?"

Terra sighed. "My memory," she replied. Beast Boy's comical face turned serious.

"It'll come back, Terra," he said," Just don't worry."

Terra smiled. "If only everyone was as laid-back as you are." She scrunched her nose again, and looked at him, her eyes boring into his. "The scariest moment of your life?" she asked with mock graveness.

Beast Boy returned the gaze, but with genuine sincerity. "When you sacrificed yourself, and when Slade told me that you were his apprentice."

...Terra...you were the best friend I ever had...

Terra's eyes grew wide, and she realized how close their faces were. "Why would you be so scared for me?" she asked quietly. Beast Boy rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Because I...well,...aw, geez..." He looked at her uncertainly, and smiled.

Next thing Terra knew, Beast Boy was kissing her, and her heart was flipping and flopping, and she forgot where they were, but at the same time it was stamped forever in her mind, and she thought about how she could have this every day and it still would never get old...She put her hands on either side of his face and felt his hands in her hair, and she felt her shirt catch on one of the links in the swingset but she didn't care...

All of a sudden their communicators beeped loudly, causing the two teen to jump a mile away from each other. Beast Boy flipped his open and squeaked, "Yeah?"

Robin's voice blared over the link. "It's Heringard- he's sent us another video," he said grimly. "He's got a captive that Cyborg appears to know closely...You and Terra get back here right now! And I hope you know that the R-Cycle is NOT FOR JOYRIDES!" Beast Boy flinched at that last part.

"Roger, we'll be right over," he said, and he flipped the yellow walkie talkie shut. Terra was already waiting on the motorcycle, and held out the helmet for him. He took it from her and she held his gaze for a moment then smiled, silently communicating her approval of what had just happened. The shapeshifter returned it. Beast Boy clicked the helmet on his head, and soon they sped back to the Tower.

----------------------------------------

Speedy paced the length of the main room in front of the TV screen. He looked up as Terra and Beast Boy burst through the door.

"Have a nice time?" Bumblebee asked, eyeing Terra's still slightly dreamy expression. Beast Boy walked forward. "What happened?" he asked.

Raven answered by clicking on the TV, and a movie played back. Heringard's calling card seemed to be movies.

"Hello again, Titans," the malevolent voice crooned. "Due to your failure of two weeks prior, I have control of the Clock of Azarath. But, I give you all another chance. There is a volcano somewhere around the city. My employer says you know where I speak of. Meet us there in an hour."

Aqualad noticed Raven tense at the mention of the clock.

"And just to prove the Clock works, let me show you my specimen, brought back from the past." The video focused behind him, and a young girl with dark brown hair and jet colored eyes squirmed, tied up in ropes. Her clothing was an old brown burlap dress with some twine around the waist. She spat at Heringard, looking venomously at him then glanced into the camera. "Help me, please!" she begged to the screen.

Cyborg's fists clenched and he bared his teeth; but this anger was also linked with surprise. Raven also looked wide-eyed at the picture of the girl on camera.

"Sarasim," Cyborg whispered.

"He can't already have figued it out," Raven said. "This is bad."

"He is intelligent," Starfire replied without emotion. " Heringard will do anything that he puts his mind to."

"Who is Sarasim?" Bumblebee asked. "And what exactly is the Clock of Azarath?"

Cyborg kept loking silently at the screen. "It's a long story," Raven said,"But to summarize: Cyborg was blasted into the past and met her there. And the clock...that is an even longer story."

"It would help if we knew why it was so dangerous," Speedy said. "I don't suppose you could summarize that to?" Aqualad and Robin nodded in agreement.

Raven sighed.

"Long ago, on Azarath, there was a great battle between the Azarans and-" she glanced at Starfire"-the Tamaranians." Starfire nodded, encouraging her to continue.

" The King of Azarath had stolen something that belonged to Tamaran. He was greedy for power. There was legend of an artifact from Tamaran, something that would make its holder the Keeper of All Times. The Keeper would be able to travel through time, controlling it and bending it to his will. The Azaran king thought it would make him immortal, and so he planned to steal it. Therefore, The Clock of Azarath is really the Clock of Myand'r of Tamaran. Myand'r, the ruler of Tamaran at that time found it one day in a secret passage of the palace and felt the dark magic deep inside it. He took it apart, keeping one piece around his neck at all times. This piece was the one that could both destroy the Clock and complete it. But then some Azaran bandits stole it for the King...and that was the start of the war." Raven laughed softly, coldly. "Pointless, really," she said. "Myand'r had already used magic to seal part of the clock inside of himself. It's probably still in his descendants, but I don't think anyone knows who his descendants are. They say he had lots of...women, so who knows which line it's passing through. Azarath got the clock in the end, and the King could travel through time, but at a great cost," she said. "Every time, it sapped more of his strength until he died. The Clock stayed on Azarath until the planet was destroyed, and it came out of the sky to Earth."

The Titans were gathered around the purple haired girl with wide eyes. Robin was the first to speak. "Then shouldn't we just let him sap away his own strength?"

Raven shook her head violently. "He can change anything he wants if we just wait- past or future. He could cease our existence. We have to get that clock back."

"What if he's the descendant you spoke of?" Aqualad asked.

"Then he has the key to destroying it, and he won't use that. Unless we kill him, he cannot be stopped."

"Where do we find him, then?" Terra asked.

"He's at the volcano where you turned to stone," Beast Boy said, coming up behind her. "That's the only one in Jump City."

"It may be a trap," Speedy said. "Why would he give away his location? Not just to give us another chance. that's too easy."

"You heard Raven- even if it is a trap, we need that clock," Robin replied.

"Let's go then." Cyborg stormed to the garage.

"He cares for Sarasim then?" Bumblebee asked with a miniscule hint of sadness. She followed to the garage. "You heard Sparky," she said. "Titans..." she turned to Robin, and the masked hero finished her order.

"GO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well then, chapter six- a dream, a breakfast, a kiss, a legend. Doesn't it all make you want to review and share your thoughts? Chapter seven up...whenever, i guess.  
I just saw Castle in the Sky and I'm obsessed. :)

-Silver Miracles


	7. Timestream

A/N: Here we go-chapter seven. I don't own teen titans, as I said last chapter. You guys remember who Sarasim is, right? From the episode Cyborg the Barbarian? yes, no...? Just look on the internet for a quick summary and you'll be fine. NOW THEN, And without further ado.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"The true test of character is not how much we know how to do, but how we behave when we don't know what to do." -John Holt

Chapter 7

Heringard sat high on a rock above them, Sarasim tied up beside him. Cyborg immediately pulled out his blaster and aimed, firing an electric blue blast at the dark haired Tamaranian with a growl.

The blast, however, was expected, and Heringard blocked it with ease using a starbolt of his own. He held up the hand and chuckled. It was the kind of laugh that sent a shiver down many spines.

The dark volcanic place hadn't changed since Beast Boy was last there. It, combined with Heringard's spooky laugh, made for a fantastically horrifying place. The shapeshifter set his mouth in a grim line to dam the fear, and stepped closer to Terra. She was shaking.

...I'm not coming back...I have to stay...I'll stop the volcano...

Terra grabbed Beast Boy's arm as a flood of memories came to her. Heringard chuckled once more.

"So, the little one is scared already, is she?" he taunted.

Raven stepped forward. "Give us back the Clock."

Heringard laughed even harder. "That's it? And my partner had told me so much about you..." He stood with a swoosh of his scarlet cape and revealed a shadow standing behind him. Slade stepped into the light, holding a mysterious crystal ball, illuminated from the inside by a swirling yellow light.

"Hello, Terra, Titans," he said in his smoothly dark voice. "Would you like to know what I hold in my hand?"

Terra bared her teeth at him, eyes flashing yellow. Slade narrowly avoided the rockslide that ensued.

"Why, is that any way to treat your former master? You wouldn't want this precious sphere to be destroyed. It contains something you want more than anything else right now, I'm sure..." he laughed at the blonde's look of shock. "Yes, it is your memory, Terra."

Robin growled and threw a disc at Slade, starting the battle.

Heringard jumped down from his throne and fought with Starfire first. "Miss me, Princess?" he taunted. "I'm sure you miss someone else more..." Starfire punched him hard in the stomach and let loose a volley of starbolts in anger.

"You will regret your words," she said coldly. Heringard just shot a gold starbolt in reply, and their battle continued.

Cyborg ran over to Sarasim. The woman looked up at him with a faint smile.

"I must be lucky," she said,"to have ended up where you were out of all the times possible. It seems we have switched incedents." Cyborg grunted in reply, slicing through her binds.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Sarasim nodded and gave a glare to Slade, now locked in combat with Robin and Speedy.

"I have no weapon," she said with annoyance.

Bumblebee flew by, slicing at Heringard. Beast Boy turned into an eagle and pecked at Heringard's eyes. Raven let loose another rock with her powers, Starfire continued to bombard with starbolts, and Aqualad created a rushing wave with what water he sensed. Cyborg shot a beam of energy as Sarasim stood behind him.

When the clouds of smoke and steam cleared, Heringard was gone. He had simply vanished.

"Where'd he go to?" Aqualad shouted.

"Calm down," Raven said. "Just look around. He's gotta be here somewhere." She lined up back to back with Starfire and they circled the area.

Robin slashed at Slade repeatedly but his foe seemed to dodge every one.

"You have become stronger,Robin," he said. "But then again, so have I." Speedy leapt over him and shot two sparking arrows as a sneak attack, but Sladedashed out of the way. Robin was forced to jump away as well to avoid being skewered by the powerful arrows.

Slade turned away from Robin and Speedy to see Terra. "Give me my memories," she said dangerously. Slade chuckled.

"Foolish girl. Do you really want them?"

A loud crack was heard from above them all. The Titans looked up to see Heringard, holding the Clock of Azarath.

"Did you forget?" he yelled maniacally. "I am the Keeper of Times! I can control your very existence! Let me show you my enormous power!"

Terra leapt and grabbed the sphere from Slade as everyone was distracted, and the yellow orb smashed against the stone. Terra felt her head explode with clarity, and she collapsed on the ground. Beast Boy ran over to her, shouting her name.

As Heringard laughed, the Clock rose into the air, becoming the eye of a swirling vortex, dark blue and sinister to behold. Starfire felt herself slipping and screamed. Robin ran forward to grab her and fell as well. Aqualad, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Sarasim, Speedy, Terra, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Raven- all flew into the mysterious indigo spiral.

The Titans were now flying through time.

------------------------------

"You idiot!" Slade yelled, punching Heringard across the face. "This has changed everything!"

Heringard rubbed his jaw and sneered. "You forget who you are talking to."

"And you forget our agreement."

"They were gaining the upperhand. I had to do something unexpected."

"Idiot!" Slade hissed once more. "They will find the girl, and she will tell them of the young princess' key. Then all will be lost."

Heringard turned his back to Slade, crimson cloak billowing. "Then we will kill them when they return."

------------------------------

It was an indescribable wonder somewhere between reality and something beyond any imagination. They fell far beyond the deep indigo, and hurtled through a swirling mix of powerful blues, greens, and pale purples, strong oranges, soft yellows, converging in circles without end. Time flew by and at the same time slowed to a snail's pace. It was an oxymoron; it made perfect sense.

The Titans were falling through this somewhere in between.

"Is everyone okay?" Bumblebee yelled.

Their descent had slowed, and when the teens streatched their arms out it almost seemed like they were flying, or floating like a feather.

"I'm alright," said Speedy. A small chorus of voices followed his.

"What did he do?" asked Aqualad.

"Heringard has zapped us into the Timestream," Raven replied. She turned her head. "Beyond that, I don't know where we're going."

"I recall coming through here when he kidnapped me," Sarasim pondered. "But I am not sure which way we were going then."

"Guys," Cyborg said," I know this isn't really the time, but this is Sarasim. She's from the past, and she's a heck of a warrior," he finished with a smile.

"Who knows what the time is," Speedy said cheekily.

"Nice to meet you!" Starfire exclaimed. She floated closer to the dark haired girl. "What is your favorite color?"

"Starfire," Robin asked,"Wasn't your father on Tamaran also named Myand'r?"

"Yes," the young alien answered. "He was not the one from Raven's story, though. He was only named after the first Myand'r." Upon hearing this, Raven looked over at Starfire with serious and wondering eyes.

"You okay, Terra?" Beast Boy asked quietly, looking over at the silent blonde. She nodded in reply.

"When that sphere-well, my memories- burst, I...I remember everything," she said slowly.

"Terra..."

"There is a bright light coming," Starfire said suddenly. Robin turned quickly, but soon a white light, clearer than anything ever seen on earth, engulfed the ten of them, blinding each superhero and hurtling them to an unknown destination...

-----------------------------------

Speedy awoke to the cold and wind, his clothes damp and his side throbbing. Where was he? WHEN was he?

The redhead slowly got up off the damp ground and brushed off his clothing with a groan. He turned in all directions, looking for anyone. There was the outline of a city, black against the rose colored evening sky, and further on the ground were his bow and arrows. Speedy walked towards his destination, slowly and painfully.

---------------------------------

Beast Boy awoke on the top of a tall building as the sky was beginning to blacken. His first thought was of Terra, and the rapidly following thoughts were filled with other answerless questions. The changeling scarefully stood and looked at the view.

A grimy city, filled with smoke and steel and factories, was laid out beneath his perch. It lay on the edge of a body of water, connected to other sections of city via a red bridge. A familiar red bridge...Beast Boy gasped.

He quickly changed into a bird and flew as fast as he could towards the bridge. He was in Jump City, and that meant that the tower... He landed on the bridge when a flash of purple caught his eye. It was Starfire, unconsious on the side of the road, a small group of people gathered around her. Someone blew a loud siren, perhaps a policeman trying to control the situation. Beast Boy flew into the midst of the bedlam and changed human again.

The natives' eyes widened in shock. "It is just as The Prophet said!" one man spat. He walked up to Beast Boy and shook his finger at him. "Young man, go back to where you came form, or we will tell the High Powers that you are here."

Beast Boy picked up Starfire with a puzzled look on his face. "And here is...when?"

The crowd yelled its disapproval at his answer and soon Beast Boy was faced with an angry mob. He changed into a giant green hawk and carried Starfire away. It may have been Jump City, but it certainly was screwed up. As he flew, he noticed the absence of a T-shaped shadow on the horizon.

Very screwed up.

---------------------------------

Bumblebee awoke with a groan and stood up to see Robin slowly rising only a few feet away. Farther still was Cyborg with an unconsious Sarasim.

Ever mysterious Sarasim from the past who appeared to have the tough guy's heart. Bumblebee knew she had never been brave enough to even think of Sparky as hers, but thoughts like that still filtered through every once in awhile. How did Cyborg even know this Sarasim girl? Did he really like her? Was this even the time and place for becoming entangled in silly crushes? Did Sarasim over there know him as well as she did? Bumblebee felt foolish for thinking of the soap opera aspect of her life over what was real- they were zapped somewhere in time, and the team was seperated after the blinding flash of light.

That too, ironically, was also very much like a soap opera. Bumblebee smirked and trudged over to Robin. "It certainly is windy out here," she remarked.

Robin wasn't one for pleasant remarks in times like these. "Have we found anyone else?" he asked, surveying as much as he could in the rapidly approaching darkness. Bumblebee motioned towards Cyborg, who joined them carrying Sarasim.

"Noone aside from them," she said," but the others are sure to be nearby." She looked past the Boy Wonder. "Perhaps they're in that city..."

"We should try to get there before nightfall," Cyborg said. "Who knows what's out here, y'know? Good spot, Bee."

Before Bumblebee could reply, Sarasim woke up, eyes blinking rapidly open. "Where are we?" she asked. Cyborg set her down gently.

"When," Robin corrected. "And there isn't much time to explain right now. We need to reach that city over there before night comes, and it's already looking near impossible." He started quickly towards the city as he said that.

"He misses Starfire already," Bumblebee said with a smirk.

"Seriously," Cyborg replied.

"Shall we start after him?" Sarasim said. "I will most likely need to be filled in on some things on the way," she said, with a shy smile towards both of them. Bumblebee forced herself to smile back, and with a small touch of dismay found it wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be. Darn it. The girl was pretty and probably had character to go with it. She decided to use the walk to accept the fact that she wasn't the one for Sparky-Cyborg- and ran to catch up with Robin.

-----------------------------------

Aqualad was awakened by the sound of some blaring siren, a foreign and obnoxious noise. He sputtered awake with a start and saw that he was on the edge of a river. He turned in a cautious circle and grimaced when his leg twinged. And it had been healing so nicely. All thoughts pertaining his leg disappeared, however, when he caught sight of Raven sprawled on the sand, knocked out cold.

The Titan limped as fast as he could over to her and knelt down. She looked fine, just asleep or something. He picked her up and wondered where they were and where they would go. His gaze flitted from Raven's pale face to their surroundings, and what he saw shocked him. The red bridge loomed above the two of them. Then that would mean...Aqualad turned once more so that he was facing the river. What he saw shocked him.

The former resting place of Titans Tower was nothing more than a pile of rubble. Aqualad fervently wished on Atlantis that this was not the future. He looked down once more at the girl he carried. She was surprisingly light...and she still smelled like lavender...very much like lavender...Aqualad cleared his head of thoughts like those (unsuccessfully) and started towards the innards of the hopefully-not-future Jump City.

------------------------------------

Beast Boy landed clumsily in an alley somewhere near the center of the city. The abandoned building still had a dent in the wall that was oddly shaped like Cyborg's arm. He wondered how far in the Timestream they had gone.

Starfire sat limply against the wall and Beast Boy stared helplessly at her. He had no clue where to go, no idea where Terra was, and an angry mob had chased him as he flew for about five miles. They just wouldn't take the hint. They had, however, given the green shapeshifter some food for thought. Who was thisProphet they spoke of, and how hadhe or sheknown they would be here? Maybe The Prophetcould take them back to the present.

The green shapeshifter heard a small cough behind him and turned around as Starfire's eyes stirred open. "Robin..."

"Uhh...not quite, Star," Beast Boy replied. Starfire focused on the figure in front of her and stood up.

"Where are we, Beast Boy?" she asked. "And where is everyone else?"

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, then proceeded to tell her what happened while she was knocked out.

"So we must find this Prophet then," Starfire finally said. "Shall we ask a civilian?"

"Sure, Star, then they can chase us some more."

Starfire snorted at his sarcasm and floated up on top of a building.

"Do you have any idea as to who this Higher Power is?" she asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, but they sure do have a firm grip on Jump City, that's for sure."

She gasped. "Ah! We are in Jump City! That must mean..." She hurriedly spun around in all directions as Beast Boy joined her on the roof. "Where is the Tower?"

Beast Boy looked down at his feet. "Star...I think it's gone in this future."

The Tamaranian shook her head rapidly. "That cannot...it simply cannot be true! We must find the Prophet now!" She grabbed Beast Boy and leapt into the sky.

"Star," Beast Boy said slowly," I think that we'll have a better chance on ground..." He trailed off. Of course Starfire would want to search from the sky. That would be the best place to see the other Titans from. Assuming it didn't get dark first, the changeling thought with a scowl. He distangled himself from Starfire's iron grip and took the form of a bird.

------------------------------

With a bright flash of light, Terra appeared outside a cave on the edge of a city just as the sun sank behind the horizon. Where was she? Where was Beast Boy? And why did Slade have her memories?

She had her memory back. Terra collapsed on the stone ground for a moment to collect her thoughts. She had done some terrible things. Rotten timing on Heringard's part- just when she knew the value of her apology, shegot seperated from the ones who needed to hear it. Terra slammed a fist against the rock in frustration. She wished she was slamming her fist into Slade.

At least there were rocks in the future. Terra sped through the sky on one towards the city, shivering slightly with the wind. If the others were anywhere around here, that's where they'd be going too.

-------------------------------

Every step grew even more painful for Aqualad. His leg throbbed without end, and Raven wasn't waking up. Was she okay? Aqualad wished he coud read her mind and see how she was. The teen stopped for a moment and leaned against a wall of the oddly deserted city. Where was everyone? There were too many questions. He needed Raven to hurry and wake up so that he could ask these questions and not feel so helpless.

Raven...he studied her face as he caught his breath again. Her pale and delicate features made those purple eyes stand out. Her lips were on the thin side, but it would have looked odd if they were any different. And then the stone on her forehead. Aqualad wondered what that was.

He remembered Speedy telling him about how Raven was the center of a prophecy, and how she saved the world as "white raven". He watched as the girl took a deep breath. How much had she been through in her life? It must have felt terrible to carry that baggage around without being able to get angry. Aqualad felt even more protective of Raven, and he lifted her gently once more, much to his leg's disappointment.

There weren't any people in this part of the town because it was destroyed, a ghost slum. Aqualad realized this as he passed building upon dilapidated building. His leg was positively screaming for him to stop. He was hungry, and it was so cold. But Raven needed to be somewhere warmer, and safer.

This was Aqualad's last thought before he collapsed of exhaustion...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

Umm...i don't really have anything to say except for the normal read and review type stuff. Chapter 8 will be up in a week or so!

-Silver Miracles


	8. The Prophet

A/N: Salut, mes amis! Chapter 8, can you believe it? (I still don't own Teen Titans though) There's only three reviews for this fic! PLEASE REVIEW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It doesn't mean anything

Without You here with me

And I can try to justify

But I still need You here with me

-Plumb, "Here With Me"

Chapter 8

Speedy rubbed the large bump on his head with the hand that wasn't holding his side. The city dwellers in that passing mob were certainly not friendly. They probably lived in fear of strangers, but Speedy couldn't imagine why. He had heard the murmurs of the "Prophet" and the "Higher Powers", and came to the conclusion that he needed to seek out The Prophet.

The section of the city he was walking through was mostly deserted. Buildings on the edge of collapsing were scrunched together. This Jump City of the future was not a welcome knowledge for Speedy. There had to be a way to stop this from happening. Jump City, regardless of its constant mistaking him for Robin, was a special city for him and whoever these Higher Powers were had just trampled all over it.

A scuffling came from the alley he was approaching, and a flash of deep green raced in front of Speedy.

A girl was being chased by five shadowy figures...figures that looked suspiciously like Slade clones. Speedy took off at a run, any aches of his own forgotten. He raced after the odd group, cutting through a different alleyway, and quickly caught up to the girl.

"Get behind me," he said, pulling her arm. Speedy stopped and faced the robots, pulling out an arrow from his quiver. He strung it and waited, then with a twang let fly a fire arrow. With deadly speed it hit the first Sladebot, creating a small explosion.

As soon as he had let the last arrow go, Speedy notched another and let it go, taking out two more of the Sladebots with lightning. He turned to check on the mysterious girl behind him and found with surprise that she had taken out the other one and was finishing up the final bot. Speedy watched in amazement as the girl concentrated, and a dull glow emitted from the gold ring on her right hand. She held out her right arm, and the bot dissolved into oblivion right before their eyes.

With the enemy gone, Speedy took this chance to study the girl. She looked to be about his age, and about his height. Perhaps an inch shorter. Speedy prided himself on his height. Her eyes were a deep and genuine chocolate colored brown, innocent but with a touch of cunning. Soft brown hair, lightly kissed with red, flowed down past her broad shoulders, slightly wavy. Her dress was forest green with a gold cord low on the waist and the sleeves came halfway down her lower arm. She seemed willowy and graceful at first glance, and pretty as well, but this didn't stop Speedy from narrowing his eyes and pulling another arrow from his quiver.

"Who are you?" she asked in a naturally soft voice.

"Who are you?" Speedy countered.

"Depends on who it is asking the question," she replied with a small smile. Speedy gave a quick sigh, deciding it wasn't worth the effort, and dropped his bow and quiver at her feet.

"Look, I'm not from around here, I'm not an enemy, and I just want to know your name," he said through gritted teeth. Speedy did not do patient well.

The girl cocked her head, giving another half smile. "I know," she said. "Simply making sure." She stuck her hand out. "My name is Lora,"she said. "I thank you greatly." Speedy relaxed and shook it.

"Speedy," he answered.

"Well, Speedy, welcome to Jump City, about twenty years later than when you came from," she said.

"How do you know that?" She ignored his question and stooped to pick up his dropped quiver and bow. "And how did you get rid of that last Sladebot?"

"What do these do?" Lora asked, carefully removing one of Speedy's arrows. Speedy knew she was changing the subject, but he played along.

"They shoot stuff," he replied vaguely.

"Hm," she said, smiling. She noticed a button on the side of the arrow.

"I wouldn't touch-"

"Oh!" The now flaming arrow shot out of Lora's hand far into the distance, lost forever. It seemed that Lora was not quite as graceful as her original appearance implied, Speedy thought.

He sighed with annoyance. "Well, there it goes."

"You'll get it back tomorrow," she said quietly. "And I'm not normally that clumsy. Now come with me," she ordered gently, walking in the direction opposite the arrow.

"Where are we going?" Speedy asked. "And who says I should go with you?"

She paused and turned back at him, and Speedy caught a whiff of something flowery with the breeze. Lora shivered. "Have a bit of trust," she said. "Don't you want to see your friends?"

Speedy quirked an eyebrow and followed her, wanting to know where the fellow Titans were, and wanting to know more about Lora.

--------------------------------------

Robin's head turned sharply when he heard a loud whistling noise. A fireball was coming down from the sky, and heading straight towards him.

"Everyone look out!" he yelled, and leapt deftly out of the way.

The fireball that was actually Speedy's arrow landed with a tiny explosion. Bumblebee stood up from her crouched position and walked over towards it's landing crater. She picked up the arrow and held it up for Cyborg and Sarasim to see. "This is definitely Speedy's," she exclaimed. Robin strode over and looked at the path of smoke the arrow had left in the sky.

"Then he's in the city," he said. "And he may have the others with him. Let's pick up the pace a bit," he demanded. Cyborg held out an arm.

"Robin, we're all exhausted," he replied, looking back at Bumblebee and Sarasim, his gaze lingering on the latter. "And you are too," he finally said. "Let's rest now, and we'll make better time in the morning. We got as close as we could, but its a long desert to cross in one night."

Robin gritted his teeth in anger and turned away from them. "Fine," he spat, "I'll take first watch."

Sarasim walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked. Robin just nodded and settled himself on a boulder.

Bumblebee shrugged. "He'll realize that he needed the sleep," she said. "Don't worry about it." Cyborg nodded in agreement, and the three of them got as comfortable as they could on the chilled ground.

She was out there somewhere, and what if she was all alone? Thoughts of Starfire plagued Robin. What if she was behind them, simply standing in the wild waiting? Robin recalled the time he had given her that piece of advice after she had been breifly lost at the supermarket. The feeling of worry he'd had then paled to what he was feeling right now.

-----------------------------------------

"Starfire, it's getting dark," said a pensive Beast Boy. "Do you want to land somewhere, like..." he trailed off. A yellow glow that he knew so very well was heading straight towards them. "Starfire, Star, it's Terra!" he exclaied, not even bothering to hide the relief and joy from his voice.

Starfire was busy scanning the ground in search of anything...in search of Robin. But when she looked up and saw Terra, she gave a squeal and pulled Beast Boy at high speed towards the flying boulder.

"Terra! Oh, friend, it is glorious to see a familiar face!" The princess landed with Beast Boy in tow and wrapped the gangly blond in a gigantic hug.

Terra chuckled with relief. "It's good to see you guys too..." she looked past Starfire and ran to Beast Boy. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," the changeling replied. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and then he and Starfire proceeded to tell her all that had happened with them.

"So, this Prophet," Terra finally said. "Let's ask someone about her." She brought the boulder down inside the city and walked out of the alleyway into the first person she saw.

"Wait, Terra, the civilians are not friendly!" Starfire cried.

"Excuse me," Terra said to the old woman, ignoring Starfire's calls. "Who is the Prophet and where are we gonna find him...her..it?"

The woman froze, then pointed a gnarled finger at the young girl. "Girly," she said in a wavering and elderly voice," The Prophet is a witch! She could turn you into anything she wanted." She finished her tiny speech with a whispered hiss. "Do not search for the supernatural things, else you will be in a greater trouble than you could ever imagined." With that, the odd lady scurried away.

Terra turned to her companions and shrugged. "I guess the Prophet's a girl," she said.

"And from the look of the things, she does not want to be found," Starfire said. Beast Boy supressed a snort at her attempt, and earned himself a flirty glare from Terra. He straightened up and turned around to start another long trek, when the face of a young boy leering up at him with giant dark blue eyes appeared right behind him. Beast Boy let out a yelp and jumped back behind Terra.

"You're looking for the Prophet," the boy said plainly. Beast Boy, still freaked out by the close encounter, could only nod his head. The boy continued. "She's in the slums, over on the east side. Look for the house with a laurel above the doorway." With that, the boy faded into the night.

"A laurel?" Starfire question. "That is, how you would say, random. What exactly is a laurel?" Terra grinned and just motioned them to follow.

"I'll show you when we find it, Star," she said, then shivered. "Let's hurry." Then the three of them headed to the slums of the future Jump City.

-----------------------------------

Speedy was jogging to keep up with Lora's fast pace. "Why are you going so fast?" he asked. His side was starting to burn and he stumbled.

"Because your friends gets closer to hypothermia every second we slow," she exclaimed with frustration. "It gets colder out here at night, and you have come in the dead of winter." Speedy was taken aback by her outburst, and he simply stared at her for a second before he collapsed on one knee, catching his breath. Lora's look of fierceness was replaced by a softer look. She knelt down and held his arm as he got up slowly. Speedy gave a quick mumble of thanks, but he was also embarassed to be so weak in front of her. He stood upright and they started running once more.

"How on earth do you know this? Are you with the Higher Power? What is the higher power exactly? Do you know the Prophet?" Speedy bombarded her with questions as they twisted through the alleys and narrow streets of the slums.

The girl next to her gave him a glance. "Is that their new name for me?"

Speedy's eyes turned wide as saucers beneath the mask. "You're the Prophet?"

Lora nodded, then slowed her pace. "Your friends are over there." She pointed her finger to Raven and Aqualad collapsed on the ground.

-----------------------------------

It was so nice and warm...Raven didn't want to wake up, but she opened her indigo eyes, hearing the murmer of voices. She had a headache, and she winced as she sat up. This was a strange house to her. The hole in the roof leaked a chilly breeze, but the fire beneath it helped keep it cozy. On the wall were intricate wooden sculptures of all kinds. One that looked like a rose particularly entranced Raven. She saw that she was in a small room off to the side of the house, and the voices were coming from the room next door. Raven gave a sigh of relief when she recognized one as Speedy's. But how on earth did she get here?

The Timestream...almost drowning, but a violent wave lead her to the shore...and then she saw the bridge, and heard someone running over towards her...Was it Speedy?...then she had blacked out. But they were only fragments of memory. Now she knew how Terra felt.

The girl in purple stood slowly, and walked over to the carved rose, picking it up and feeling the detailed grooves in her hands. She let it float back to its rightful place with her powers, and then she turned around, to see another lying figure on a dilapidated chair. Aqualad. Raven breifly closed her eyes, reaching out to his mind, trying to understand what happened as she was asleep. Flashes of the water, of the red bridge, she felt his shock as the island without the Tower, and his flimsy hope that he wasn't in Jump City...and then she felt his fear when he saw her...why would he be so scared for her?...she then felt the pain in his leg as he walked aimlessly, and she realized that if it werent for his need to find her a place he would have collapsed and given up long ago-

Raven disconnected her mind and tried to calm the weird twist in her stomach that had appeared. She was not emotional. The half-demon exited the room and found Speedy, sitting at an old wooden table, talking with a strange girl. A strange girl with lots of power- Raven felt the twinge in her mind as the girl in green looked over and gave her a smile.

"Hello Raven, " the girl said in a soft voice. "It's very nice to meet you. I am Lora." Raven nodded her head, a neutral look on her face.

"Lora," she finally said. "So...where are we?"

"We're in the future," Speedy said. He then explained everything that had happened to him up until that point. "And," he said, lifting up part of his shirt to show his mended side," Lora can heal people." So that was the power Raven had sensed. But it was very powerful for just powers of healing.

"Then you can heal Aqualad's leg?" she asked hesitantly. Lora gave her a grin and nodded.

"As soon as he wakes up," she replied. "But in the meantime, I think perhaps you should see where your other friends are first."

Raven nodded and left to meditate, but Speedy slapped his forehead. "We are so stupid!" he cried.

-------------------------------------

At the entrance to the city, Robin was saying the same thing. "We are idiots," he growled, and yanked his communicator out. "Starfire, Raven, Speedy, anyone, COME IN!"

A short bout of static, and then...

"Robin?" Starfire's angelic voice immediately put Robin in a better mood. He gave a quick start, then let slip a grin.

"S-Starfire, where are you guys? And who all's with you?" Starfire moved the communicator so that Robin could see through the round camera Beast Boy and Terra, discreetly holding hands- minus the discreet part. They too were talking on a communicator.

"Speedy had just given us a call right about when you did. It's odd how the communicators never 'crossed the minds'," she said with a giggle. "It is gloriousto hear from you both. Speedy, Aqualad, and Raven are with an ally in the slums of the city. We are heading there right now," she finished. "Here is the map that Speedy sent us." A map of somewhere very familiar appeared on Robin's screen.

"That's of Jump City," Bumblebee said. She had been looking over Robin's shoulder.

"Star," Robin said, " Why is this of Jump City?"

"Because," she said sadly," that is where we are." Robin's eyes bulged and he replied swiftly," We'll see you in a sec, Star...I'm glad you're safe." The alien princess gave a small blush in return, and said her goodbye.

Robin snapped the communicator shut. "Titans," he said," It's time to move out."

---------------------------------

The door opened and Raven immediately got into a battle stance. They used the communticator instead of her powers; and as a result she was currently just standing around listening to Lora cooking and waiting for a certain merman to wake up. Too frazzled to even think about meditating, Raven was bored and on edge when said door was opened.

A young boy walked in, shutting the door quietly. He looked like Lora, with curly brown hair coming to the bottom of his ears, and sharp brown eyes that took a glance at both Raven and Speedy in turn. "Who'r they?" he finally asked.

Lora shook a finger at him. "Lann, where have you been! I was looking for you everywhere, and then those Sladebots-"

"Sladebots? I thought we were in the future." Aqualad walked slowly in. Raven turned subtly so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye. He was alright. Then she mentally rolled her eyes. Half demons did not get crushes. But then again, there was the other half. Raven let out a quiet hiss of air. Emotion wasn't her thing...Aqualad had some nice hair...Raven growled and put up her hood.

"Whatsa matter with her?" the boy now known as Lann asked. Aqualad looked over at her and gave an easy going grin.

"Hey, you feeling better?" he asked. Raven nodded, but kept her hood on. "Um..that's good then," Aqualad finished lamely.

"Lann, where are the people I told you to find?" Lora asked after a pause.

Lann shrugged. "If they follow directions, they should be here soon."

"Oh Lann," Lora sighed. "I had hoped you would follow MY directions and lead them here. No matter, Speedy just sent them a map."

"How would you have known about them before?" Aqualad's question went unanswered, and that raised Raven's suspicions. Speedy leapt out of his chair (glad to have a newly healthy rib) and grabbed the merman's shoulder.

"Hey," he said," this is Lora. She can heal your leg." Then he started explaining how he contacted the others and what had happened. As he was doing so, Lora healed his leg, Lann sat in a corner and tried to sleep, and Raven quietly slipped once more into the back room to meditate. The others would be here soon, and then Lora would explain her story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry this took so long to get up- i'm getting to the point where it's not quite planned out, but i'll do that soon, and then chapter nine will come (yay)

Silver Miracles


	9. Welcome to the Future

A/N: Hi guys! Chapter nine )  
Duskana- You made my day with your review, thank you sooo so much, haha!  
And speaking of reviews, I got ten for this other one shot I posted the first day I posted it! happy squeals (Check it out- "If God Made You" by Silver Miracles; and also "Beautiful Scowling Face" too) If any of you that read those and reviewed are reading this one- THANK YOU!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerald eyes is a mystery

Starin' through to the heart of me

-Fleetwood Mac, "Emerald Eyes"

Chapter 9

Sarasim surveyed her surroundings. She, Cyborg, Robin, and Bumblebee had made it to the little house in the slums just before the alien princess and her green friend, and his girlfriend. Sarasim was normally very good at names, but she was in a whole different time as well. Starfire? Boy Beast? No, Beast Boy...and that girl Lora, and her brother Lann, and then Aqualad and the girl with the lavender hair. The tall redhead laughed when they presented him with the flaming arrow. Sarasim thought it may have been an inside joke between him and Lora. Cyborg immediately went to the table for food, much like all the males in her time too. The warrior girl smiled faintly at everyone and noted Bumblebee's return smile was just as fragile.

Lora stood and tapped a hand against the table. "Um...Welcome, Teen Titans." Starfire waved back from her place next to Robin. Lann snorted at his sister and took over.

"Okay, here's the deal," he said, with a surprisingly authoritative tone for a twelve year old. "You're all twenty years in the future where Slade and Heringard have taken over. That's why there are Sladbots everywhere." Robin made a tight fist, common where Slade was concerned, and was a bit startled to see Starfire's eyes glow angrily at the mention of Heringard. Lann continued. "Lora, my sister, is The Prophet that you've heard about. She fortold everyone's coming and not only that but she can heal people. Pretty cool, eh?" The young boy sat down again and gave a comical nod to Lora. There was a long moment of bug-eyed silence.

"Whoa." Cyborg was the first to say anything. "You can see the future?" Lora nodded.

"What about us?" Beast Boy asked. "Aren't, like, our future selves here or something? Why is Slade still alive and running the show?"

The whole room grew quiet- Aqualad and Speedy stopped making side comments to each other, Robin stopped wondering how best to tell Starfire how much he missed her, and Raven lifted her head from under its hood to listen even closer.

Lora turned away from the wondering gazes to turn off the whistling tea kettle. "You're all...gone," she said finally.

"But I thought I grew old and bald and lived my life in a cage," Beast Boy replied. Lora shook her head with a sad smile.

"That was when history was taking a whole different course, until Starfire changed it. In this time, something happened...and the Teen Titans simply broke. Slade easily won," she added bitterly.

"But...that is not how things should be," the alien princess said.

"Well, it's how things are. I'm sorry," Lora replied. "It's just Heringard and Slade's fau-"

Suddenly, Starfire slammed a fist on the table. "We have already been through this! History can be changed, and we will change it!" The alien stalked out of the room into a side room similar to the one that Raven awoke in. Robin looked to follow her, and Sarasim was surprised to see him stay seated and continue listening. Obligation as leader, most likely.

"What was it that happened?" Bumblebee asked.

"That's not for your ears," Lora said.

"But it's okay for you to know?" Speedy shot back. "If we know about it, we can avoid it."

"It's not that simple..." she murmured.

"Well I'm sorry we don't all have powers like yours," Speedy retorted icily.

Lora glared at him and hissed, "Do you think I wanted this power? And do you think you can stop something set in stone?" She left as well, out the dooor rather than into the side 'guest room' and Speedy watched her with an almost apologetic look on his face.

"The future isn't set in stone," Aqualad said quietly after she was gone. "It can't be, because then what's the point of life?"

"I don't want us to grow apart," Terra said.

"We won't," Raven finally said, a slight edge to her voice. And she believed it. A life without friends, without Starfire or Robin, without Cyborg to give advice, without Beast Boy to annoy her, without Aqualad...she wouldn't have it. "We need to find Slade-"

"And Heringard," Robin added.

"-and defeat them," Raven finished. "But we need to get back to the past somehow."

Robin was still looking to where Lora and, most likely more importantly, Starfire left.

"Go ahead," Sarasim whispered kindly. "We can fill you in later." Robin gave a slight nod and slipped quietly out of the room.

-------------------------------

Robin walked through the wrong door and found that it led outside to the cold night air. Lora was standing in front of the little house, arms folded across her chest, strands of mahogany hair blowing.

"Hello, Boy Wonder," she said quietly.

"Hey, Speedy didn't mean to offend you," Robin said. He wondered where Starfire was, and debated turning back, but he also had some questions for Lora. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm used to it," she replied. "And besides, I can answer some things for you that the others needn't hear yet." Robin came and stood beside her, looking out at the bleak slums.

"This is the future, Robin," Lora said. "Do you know why it got this way?"

"The Teen Titans left," he said. "That's what you told us."

"And the Teen Titans left because something happened. Something dreadful," Lora replied. Robin didn't like the tone her voice had taken. It was ominous and tearful.

"Robin, remember when Starfire told you about the future where she simply disappeared?" Robin nodded. "This is worse...In this time, Starfire...she was killed."

A shiver of fear went through Robin, larger than the shivers he had felt outside the city, larger than the one he had felt when she fell in the pool, larger than even the largest shiver of fear- all for her. His knees grew weak and he stepped back to lean against the wall of the house, beside the closed door. His hands started shaking.

"That's not...no! You're lying..." But Lora's pitied gaze held undeniable truth and sorrow. Robin let his own gaze fall to the ground, avoiding it.

"I thought you should know," the prophet girl said softly. "Because if anyone would save her, it's you...but history-"

"Do I live?" Robin asked abruptly. "Does she die before me?"

Lora seemed startled by the question, but replied, "Yes."

Robin turned and punched the wall.

---------------------------

"Starfire?" Terra asked into the dark room. The others were still discussing in the kitchen what to do. Battle planning- not her thing. Whatever she was told to do, she'd do it. And Starfire, sitting forlornly on the edge of the small cot, seemed to need soemone more than the rest in the kitchen did.

"Are you alright?"

The alien nodded, face still downcast. Terra took a seat beside her and gave her a friendly one armed hug around her neck.

"Hey, cheer up dude! We're in a dreary future, but...um...we'll kick some tail end when the time comes?" Starfire giggled.

"Yes, we will 'kick the end of the tail'," she replied. Terra laughed and jumped up.

"We'll totally beat Heringard and Slade...after a good night's rest of course," she finished comically. They heard a door open and Lora's light footsteps. Terra and Starfire went out of the side room with the rest of the Titans, minus Robin.

"The guys can be on that side," Lora said, pointing to the room where Raven had been before," and the girls over there," in reference to the room Terra and Starfire had occupied. The Titans, with yawns of varying sizes, filed into their seperate rooms.

"And Starfire," Lora said when the alien was the last in the room,"Robin is outside." Starfire nodded a thank you and changed her destination.

---------------------------

"Robin! It is glorious to-" Starfire fell silent when she saw him. He sat on the hard ground, staring blankly out at nothing, his gloves torn at the knuckles. Starfire rushed over to him. "What have you done to your knuckles?" she asked shakily.

"I'm alright Star," he said, and stood up and brushed himself off nonchalantly. "I'm alright." But he knew that Starfire would see through him anyway. Starfire cursed his mask for hiding his eyes so well and planted herself in front of him.

"You are not alright," she said, and gently took his hands, pulling off the gloves. She had never really seen Robin's hands without gloves before. Though his knuckles were scraped and scratched, she still admired his slender and sure fingers. She almost chuckled when she noticed that his hands were a great deal paler than his face, constantly covered with gloves. But she still liked them.

"Uhh..Star?"

The Tamaranian was brought back to reality and, startled, looked up at Robin. Was it going to be another silent and meaningful moment like that morning (however long ago morning was, Star thought)? As it was slowly turning into one, Robin broke the silence, saying, "It's cold out here; Lora probably has some bandages inside." He tried to withdraw his hands from hers, but Starfire didn't let go. She kept on looking at him.

"Star?" asked Robin softly. She stood on her tiptoes, very near to his face.

"You have grown so much in three months," she whispered. "I always thought that when I found the courage to do this, I'd be leaning down..." Now she was even closer to Robin, and the Boy Wonder felt his heart hammering. He cleared his throat softly.

"And I thought I'd be the one on tiptoes," he whispered back. Then they kissed. Starfire felt those hands around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, dropping his green gloves. They were wrapped in a moment and no one would be able to get them out.

Every single daydream he'd had of this paled by comparison, Robin decided. He would definitely get used to this...

Robin..she dies...

Robin broke off the kiss suddenly and let go of Starfire.

"What is the matter?" Starfire asked. "Um...I am sorry?" She started to step back, but Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her in and hugged her.

"Don't be sorry, Star." But even as he said that Robin's thoughts were full of Lora's words.

--------------------------

Midnight, and Raven still could not sleep. She tossed and turned in her cot, wincing every time it squeaked. Terra, Bumblebee, Starfire, and Sarasim were all fast asleep. It wouldn't do to wake them up.

She quietly floated out of the room into the kitchen. It was quiet, and dark, and Raven decided it would be perfect for meditating. The only shaft of moonlight came from a window above the stove and cut across Raven's pale face. She shut her violet eyes and tried to seek out everyone. that was normally what calmed her down.

Raven the cold half demon found much peace in feeling her friends' prescence. It was kind of ironic, the lavender haired girl thought.

There was Robin...she felt a flash of powerful red. He was sleeping peacefully, with a calm happiness similar to Starfire's, but behind it was a deep pain, a sadness. Raven wanted to see its cause, but Robin's mind was a private place and she would not invade without permission.

There was Starfire...a pleasant green, like her starbolts. She was dreaming about flowers and Tamaran and world peace. But there was a wondering behind the happiness...directed at Robin? Raven let her be- flowers weren't her style.

Cyborg, elecric blue, as always. He was simply asleep. Raven doubted he'd be waking up anytime soon.

Beast Boy...undoubtedly dark forest green. A joker on the outside, but this was a surprisingly deep color for him. More than met the eye. He was dreaming of yellow sunshine and, Raven noticed with a smirk, he was drooling.

Terra was yellow, fun loving, kind...easily decieved by temptations. Raven felt a guilt that would always be in her, but more than that there was a joy in the form of a green shapeshifter. Raven smiled.

All these auras she had met with before, but the Titans East would be new to her. Raven thought she heard a noise outside, but it quickly died and all was silent once more. Settling houses, Raven thought, that's what it is.

Bumblebee's aura was golden, bright, shining, valued. This did not surprise Raven at all- Bumblebee was a quick leader. She was very similar to Terra, but would not give in where the other would have. Raven decided that she liked Bumblebee, and would need to talk with her more. This was how Raven chose friends; the aura told more than the words.

Sarasim's was a deep sort of mahogany...down to earth, rich, royal. She had a regal wisdom inside of her...but there was also a discomfort. All these superheroes, in a strange place, being the odd one out-these would be the cause, Raven decided.

She went overe Speedy's proud orange aura quickly, and was intrigued by Lora's rose colored one; Lann's was a more orange red than Robin's, adn finally she only had Aqualad left...his was ocean blue. Calm, but when he got angry...things would not be pretty. Deep, and sturdy. Consistent. Raven felt very warm, like waves washing over her and then-

The shaft of moonlight was blocked by a sinister darkness. Raven snapped out of her trance and had only a few seconds to scream a warning before the Sladebots surrounding the house invaded...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Can you say cliffhanger?  
-Silver Miracles (who is now on Christmas break until after New Years!)


	10. Prison Break

THANKS for all the reviews, everyone! You know who you are!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles, wanna hold him...maybe I'll just sing about it

-Anna Nalick, Breathe

Chapter 10

Where am I...

_drip_

What happened?

_drip_

Is everyone alright?

Speedy's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, gasping. He reached around to grab his bow and arrows...they had taken them. He was in a cage, suspended above a large metal hall. It had a leak.

_drip_

That was going to get annoying quickly.

_drip_

Where were the rest of the Titans? The redhead glance around and noticed that his was the only cage in that room. Everyone must have been spread out. He wasn't the only one in the cage though.

He turned around and looked back at the sleeping brunette. He sighed and figured that now was as good a time as any to apologize for his words. But first, maybe he could escape...Speedy reached out a hand toward the lock on the door, but pulled back sharply when he felt the spark. It would electrocute him for sure. Luckily, the other bars weren't that dangerous. He settled back and waited for Lora to wake up.

---------------------------

"We have captured them all, sir."

"Thank you." An older looking Heringard drummed his fingers on the edge of his lavish chair. He looked to his left, where on a crystal table sat the Clock. The Clock, his key to success.

A door opened and Slade walked in with Heringard behind him. And then another Slade followed, carrying over his shoulder a yellow belt, and holding a bow and arrow.

"Our past selves have taken care of some of the more...pesky prisoners," said the first Slade. The two younger villains nodded.

"Good," said Heringard. "Then we have finally won."

"Aren't you going to kill them?" asked the older Slade as he settled himself in another lavish chair. "It wouldn't do if they escaped."

"We have our past selves, a castle filled to the brim with traps and soldiers, we are rulers of this future, and we have the clock, and still you think they are a threat!" Heringard yelled.

The younger Slade gave a bow to the tall and regal Heringard, though mostly for flattery, and said,"I have delt with them before, and Robin has gotten out of worse scrapes. Do not underestimate these Titans."

"I know," replied Slade.

The old Heringard just chuckled. "Why should I fear them,"he said," When I have Titans of my own?"

Four pairs of sinister red eyes looked out from the shadows.

It seemed that Mas y Menos were not dead...and the evil Tamaranian outcast had enlisted Beast Boy and Lann as well.

-----------------------------

His utility belt was taken. That thought alone infuriated Robin. And he didn't know where Starfire was. The Boy Wonder was in the same predicament as Speedy, only he ws stuck inside with Aqualad, who was sitting quietly in the corner with his eyes shut.

Robin growled and kicked the cage, causing it to swing wildly back and forth. This broke Aqualad from his little 'trance' and Robin turned and flopped down on the cage bottom beside him.

_drip_

Aqualad closed his eyes once more.

_drip_

Robin finally got up again and paced in the little space they had. "Are you going to just sit there!" he snarled. Robin did not do imprisonment well.

Aqualad just looked back at him, and a rush of water flowed over the cage, and most helpfully over the now not-so-electric lock.

"There are pipes everywhere in here," Aqualad said with a small grin.

"Um. thanks," Robin replied abashedly. "Let's go find the others." He smashed the door and the two scaled the wall to the floor.

"Yeah," the Atlantian replied. He was just as eager to find Raven as Robin was to find Starfire.

--------------------------------

Terra and Raven weren't in a cage; they were in a steel basement, and every once in awhile some guards would clatter over the grate ten feet above them with their steel boots.

They had tried standing on top of each other; and Raven tried to use her powers, but neither worked. Both of them were wearing bracelets that nullified their powers. Raven's arm was numb from trying to bang it against the wall, to try and break it. Terra had given up earlier than she had and was slumped against a wall.

"Raven.." she finally said."I remember everything now."

The goth looked questioningly at her blonde cellmate.

"I just know what i did now, and I'm really really sorry," Terra finished quickly. "I feel so guilty, and I almost hurt you all..."

Raven went over and did something not normally Raven. She gave Terra a hug. "Hey," she said,"That'll be something that you'll always feel guilty about, but I know we've already forgiven you."

Terra gave her a grin, but it faded when they looked at the grate above them. "If only we could get out of here..."

--------------------------------

Little princess...wake up...your time is near...you have the key, use it...

Starfire sat up quickly and almost banged heads with Cyborg. "Whoa, Starfire," he said. "Save your energy, we're stuck in here." She looked down at the bracelet on her arm, then around their prison cell. She kicked the wall, but it was thick and her foot simply bounced off- it would be sore for quite awhile.

"Hyahh!" She punched the bars again, and again, but they wouldn't budge. She smashed them, trying to get rid of the bracelet on her arm, but that didn't work either. Starfire sighed. There was a reason this particular cell was for her and Cyborg. It was absolutely indestructible! Bottom line was no escape.

"Someone will get us out, Starfire," Cyborg said encouragingly. "Trust me, we've been in worse positions."

'Thank you, friend," replied the alien princess," but I really need to get out."

"Is it Heringard? What did he do to you?" asked Cyborg.

Starfire turned away. "He killed my cousins, and my uncles, everyone but my immediate family, trying to break my father and steal the throne. My father banished him, but the damage still stays," she said sadly.

Cyborg let out a soft whistle. "I'm so sorry," he said. He punched the ground in frustration. "Someone will come," he repeated, and they both fell silent, wondering where the others were and how they were faring.

---------------------------------

The final cage of Teen Titans was silent. Bumblebee sat in there with Sarasim, and had no clue what to say to the girl across from her staring out into space. What could she say? Congratulations, you have my former crush's heart. So what's it like in the past? The winged girl rolled her eyes at herself. that was all water under the bridge. Bumblebee cleared her throat.

"We'll get out of here soon," she said. Empty words for empty conversation. But this time Sarasim nodded.

"I am not glad to be stuck here...Bumblebee...but if I had to be stuck here, I'm glad it was with you." Her words, though she almost forgot Bumblebee's name, meant alot.

"Thank you", Bumblebee replied. "Um...if it's easier for you to remember, just call me Bee." The two smiled at each other, and were about to say more, but they heard footsteps down the hallway.

"This way," one of them said.

"No, wait, what if there are some beneath us?"

Robin and Aqualad.

"Robin," Bumblebee hissed.

"Over here," Sarasim whispered as well. The two escaped Titans poked their head in the room and looked up at the cage, hanging from the high ceiling.  
Aqualad waved an arm, and another pipe broke, nullifying the electric lock. Bumblebee kicked it open and she flew down with Sarasim.

"Have you guys found anyone else?" she immediately asked.

"Does it look like we have?" Robin retorted. Aqualad rolled his eyes and carefully glanced back in the hallway. His face immediately grew pale.

"Guys...you won't believe this.."

The four gathered behind him watched as Mas y Menos walked by, Beast Boy and Lann in tow. Bumblebee gasped, and tried to reach out to her supposedly dead teamates, but Robin grabbed her arm.

"Their eyes," he said grimly. "They're under mind control."

Sarasim studied the back of the newly discovered Titans. "There is a strange object on the back of their heads," she finally said after they were gone.

"It must be a chip then," said Aqualad. "We need to find the others before we try to take them on."

"Well, if we could at least get Lann by himself...?" Bumblebee stated questioningly.

"His sister can see the future and heal people," replied Robin. "He may have some sort of power as well. Let's just stick to finding the others."

They heard a crash from the hallway, and Aqualad peeked out again. The hall was empty. Then they heard a yell.

"It's from...beneath us!" exclaimed Robin.

The four of them made their way to the grate, where familiar voices were soon heard.

-----------------------------------

"It's no use," Raven mumbled. "We have no powers, and we're both short." They would never reach the grate. They would never get out.

Terra let out a frustrated growl. "If we had our powers, we could blow this place to smithereens!"

"That won't be needed," said a voice that immediately made Raven grin. The grate was therefore lifted off the floor.

"I'm coming down!" said Bumblebee. She flew down and landed with a comical pose. "Bumblebee to the rescue!" she giggled. Terra laughed too. Raven even cracked a smirk, until they heard Robin's voice calling," Stay down there!"

Some Sladebots had found them.

Robin took out the first one with a powerful kick to the head, and Sarasim punched and kicked along with him. Aqualad took out a few guards with the water in the pipes, and was turning around to kick one in the face but instead ran into Raven.

"I thought we told you guys to stay down there," he exclaimed. Raven just shook her head.

'We're not Titans for nothing," she said, and she elbowed a guard-HARD- in the side. Unfortunately, she didn't have her powers, and the Sladebot rounded on her. Raven was backed into a wall quickly. But then the guard was knocked out and washed away, and in it's place stood Aqualad with an angry look on his face.

Aqualad's angry face was replaced by a smile that made Raven feel very safe and warm. It was an unusual feeling...

"He definitely interrupted our conversation," said the Atlantian.

Raven nodded in agreement, and ripped the mask off of a fallen Bot. "Here," she said to Aqualad. "Can you break the bracelet on my wrist?" She looked over at the others- they had made quick work of the remaining guards, and Terra was already freed from her own bracelet. Aqualad smashed the bracelet and she was freed as well.

"Good," Robin said to the group with authority. "Now all we need are Starfire, Cyborg, Speedy, and Lora."

"What about Beast Boy and that kid?" Terra asked.

"Well,..." Robin proceeded to fill in the newly freed prisoners.

------------------------------------

"And so I guess I shouldn't have said what I said." Speedy said. Lora rolled her eyes.

"What!"

"You just went into a long winded apology and never once uttered the words, 'I'm sorry'," she pointed out. Then she grinned. Speedy crossed his arms and, on impulse, stuck out his tongue at her.

"And you didn't need to take it so personally," he retorted.

"So what if I did?" Lora shot back. "I can take whatever I want personally whenever I want to."

"Did I say you could talk?" Speedy asked sarcastically.

"You never said I couldn't!"

It seemed that Lora was not the quiet girl Speedy thought she was.

"Look," he said,"we may as well be civil while we're stuck in here."

Her chocolate eyes stared unblinkingly at him. "Speedy..." she said softy. It was a voice that made Speedy's pulse do odd things, much to Speedy's own surprise.

"Yes?" he said back.

"I do believe that's the most sense you've made this whole day."

"ARGH!" The archer reached out his hand towards her as though her were going to grab her. Lora stuck her tongue out in return and pretended like she was going to bite his hand.

It was in that moment that Speedy decided he wanted to kiss her. Of course, kissing willy nilly wasn't exactly the best way to kiss someone, in case they didn't want one, so the redhead simply satisfied himself with staring at her for a few moments. They started what appeared to be a no-blink contest.

Lora blinked.

"I win," Speedy declared. He leaned back against the iron bars in the cage, elbows resting casually on his knees.

It was in that moment when Lora realized she wanted to kiss him. But instead she satisfied herself with letting out a soft giggle, reaching across the cage, and poking him. And again. And agai-

"ARE WE NOT SEVENTEEN HERE!" exploded Speedy. Lora laughed.

"I don't think we're suited as cell mates," she said between giggles. "It brings out the child in us."

Speedy hmphed and scooted nearer...trying to be sneaky about it. Lora looked around at the bare room they were stuck hanging above.

'I wonder where Lann is?" she asked softly. "I hope he's alright..." She changed from a child to a worried sister in an instant, Speedy noticed. He poked her.

"I'm sure he's alright," he said encouragingly.

Lora smiled at him. "Thank you."

Speedy laughed. "And I'm sorry too," he said.

Lora laughed along with him.

_drip_

The leaky pipe was back.

_drip_

Speedy was now officially annoyed. He stood up suddenly and stepped forward, trying to look for the source of the infernal noise.

"Watch it, you'll make the cage-AH!" Lora fell on top of him as their cage rocked from his sudden movement.

With Lora on top of him, Speedy was surrounded by that flowery scent. Roses? Speedy sniffed, trying to guess.

"Got a cold?" Lora asked, chuckling and trying not to blush. Blushing didn't seem to be an issue for Speedy, and he only grinned back at her widely. Lora froze. It wasn't helping her blush any to have him grin like that. Wow...

They both leaned forward almost simultaneously, and soon their noses were touching, and then-

"Hey guys, I found them!" yelled an enthusiastic Terra.

"Good job!" said Bumblebee.

The two in the cage scrambled off of each other, Lora blushing like mad.

Speedy was annoyed once more, but this time not at the leaky pipe, but at the blonde sprite beneath him...but he couldn't think of things like that rght now, not when Slade and Heringard were still around.

And not, he thought when he heard the surprised yelps, when there were at least twenty Sladebots surrounding their fellow Titans...and...Mas y Menos?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(various items thrown at writer for the cliffy and the ruined fluff scene)  
muahahahah...toodles, y'all

-Silver Miracles


	11. New Discoveries

Hey y'all! Here it is... Chapter eleven! Thank you, reviewers!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regardless of warnings,

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

-Utada Hikaru, "Simple and Clean"

**Chapter 11**

"Mas? Menos?" Speedy's eyes were wide as saucers from his place in the cage. "Mas y Menos!" he yelled. But they stared blankly ahead, eyes red and lifeless.

Speedy swore under his breath and glanced over at Lora. "They're under mind control," he said. The redhead grimaced, remembering the Brother Blood issues. Mind control? Not pleasant. "We have to get out of here and help them, now."

Terra's eyes glowed yellow, and some of the steel, mixed in with rock and soil, shot at the twins and some of the robot henchmen. Mas y Menos sidestepped it quickly, but a good chunk of the onslaught was unconscious from Terra's attack. Bumblebee shrank, flitting around and trying to snatch the chip from Mas or Menos; they were, however, much too fast, and so she grew once more and helped take out the Sladebots.

Robin, though he was defeating every opponent against him, wished for his bostaff. He watched as Aqualad took out another bot with more water.

'Where are you getting all this water from?" he yelled.

"No clue!" the Atlantian replied.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven broke apart the cage that Speedy and Lora were in. Speedy grabbed Lora's hand and he jumped out of the cage, and onto a rock that Terra was flinging around. Then they landed safely on the ground and Speedy started punching out any Sladebot that came within twenty feet of him.

However, even with all these small victories happening, Mas y Menos were still on the loose...and they had plenty of rope with them. First, like a lightning flash, they had Raven, Sarasim, and Aqualad tied up. Then Terra, and after quite a fight, Bumblebee.

But Robin, Lora, and Speedy were nowhere to be found.

-------------------------------

"We have to go back! Mas and Menos...and now they have everyone else too!" Speedy struggled against Robin's iron grip on his arm.

"Look, if we hadn't slipped away we all would have been caught. And we still haven't found Starfire or Cyborg or Beast Boy," the Boy Wonder argued.

"Or Lann," Lora added. She gave Speedy a small smirk. "They'll find us now too if you don't be quiet and..act your age."

Speedy, for the second time that hour, stuck his tongue out at her, but he relaxed and followed Robin and Lora.

"So where are we going?" asked Lora.

"You tell me, Miss Prophet," Speedy muttered to himself with a small grin. After Robin turned a corner, Lora whirled around and was about to give him a smack on the head when he grabbed her wrist and kissed her suddenly.

"Just in case I don't get to later," he whispered in her ear. It was all he managed to say; that had been better than he thought.

Lora's chocolate eyes were wide, looking at him. That was better than the grin.

"Don't be silly,"she whispered fiercly in reply, blushing. He smiled and pulled her around the corner to catch up with Robin.

-------------------------------

No matter how much Raven squirmed, the ropes held tight. But it wasn't so bad, being this close to Aqualad, one of her inner Ravens whispered. Raven ignored that comment and continued trying to free herself, trying to channel the strong Brave Raven.

The Clock of Azarath sat upon a small crystal table between the two thrones elevated in the center of the room. Raven gritted her teeth and squirmed even harder.

"We need to get that clock," she said to her two close companions.

Where was everyone else? Terra and Bumblebee were plopped onto the ground gracelessly next to her, and Bumblebee was, surprisingly enough, given back her weapons. Though she had the common sense not to try and escape. Robin and them, however, had escaped...

Aqualad was sitting still as a rock, and Sarasim was doing her best to help out Raven until the four villains entered the room.

Slade of the Future walked past each bundle of prisoners in turn, sneering at them. "Where is Robin and the girl? And the alien? Where are all of them?'

Heringard- the younger one- replied, "The alien and the robot are on their way as we speak...but the other three got away."

"That is not good," Young Slade said. "We should send someone to look for them."

The Heringard lounging on the giant throne pointed lazily at a shadow in the corner. "Boy," he said to Lann,"Go find your sister and her friends." Lann stepped out from the shadows and left the room.

"And you, green one," Heringard added, "Kill them."

Beast Boy stepped out of the shadows, normally bright eyes a dark shade of red. The chip on the back of his head gleamed.

"Beast Boy!" Terra gasped. "It's me!" He didn't seem to hear her.

Some henchmen cut the ropes on Terra and Bumblebee and watched as the changeling charged at them. The two dove out of the way just in time and stood, back to back, watching for any moving green thing.

'We have to get rid of that chip," Bumblebee said. "Can you distract him for me? I'm gonna shrink and snatch that thing off of him."

"Right!" Terra ran forward towards the green tiger. "Beast Boy, come and get me!" She threw a handful of rocks at him- gently, but enough to tick him off. She nimbly dodged out of the way as he leapt at her as a gorilla.

Her eyes glowed yellow and she blew another gust of rocks at him, leading him away from attacking the tiny Bumblebee.

Some part of Terra wanted to cry. So this was how he felt when she had been on the wrong side...never again. She would save him.

"Beast Boy, over here!" she taunted.

The changeling went running towards her and changed from a leopard into human form, tackling her to the ground. Bumblebee hovered behind him as he pinned Terra, but she was getting constantly swatted away.

"Terra, I need a serious distraction here!" she yelled. Terra, before thinking, lunged forward and kissed him, hard.

"That was her grand distraction?" Raven said sarcastically from the sidelines. Aqualad glanced over at her and gave a low chuckle.

'Well," he said as Bumblebee pried the chip off, "it worked."

Beast Boy blinked a few times and looked down at Terra beneath him. "Where am I and why do I feel all nice inside?" he asked. Sarasim started smiling until the older Slade stood and yelled, "Get them!"

--------------------------------

Lora and Speedy trailed a few feet behind him, but Robin didn't care that much. They rounded another corner, and another, until they realized that they had been going in circles. Then they took a different hallway, leading them into what appeared to be some sort of basement, with four steel holes in the wall.

"Where are we now?" Speedy asked.

Everything was the same steel like all the other empty rooms, but this time there were four oddly shaped lumps in the corner. Robin cautiously lifted the blankets off to reveal steel spheres, about as tall as Raven and very big around. There was a button on the outside of each, and Speedy had the initiative- or pure curiosity- to press one.

A door popped open out of the sphere-like thing. Lora put her head inside and climbed in. "Guys," she said, "Come look at this."

Speedy and Robin crawled in beside her and looked around in amazement. They were sitting on a small semi-circular seat, big enough to fit four people. In front of them were several buttons, each in different colors and with different words written in bold on each one.

"Launch, Submerge, Surface, Shut Door..." Robin read aloud. He looked out the door and noticed grooves in the steel floor, leading to the four holes in the wall.

"It's an escape pod," Speedy exclaimed.

"This could be useful," Robin said. He wasn't very enthused, though; he needed to find Starfire. Lora's words echoed in his head. He needed to find her before anything could happen...

"Why would they need and escape pod? What about a door?" Lora asked.

Speedy thought about the leaky pipes, and Aqualad's surplus of water to fight with..."Maybe this can't have a door," he mused. "Maybe it's not above water."

"We must be under the ocean!" Lora exclaimed. "That would explain the leaks and the steel everywhere."

They heard footsteps outside.

"Come on," Robin hissed, and they climbed out of the pod, sneaking stealthily over to the door.

"Hey," one of the guards said,"Look what Master Slade gave me to hang on to." The talking Sladebot proudly held up a set of bows and magic arrows. Speedy's face immediately grew furious.

"Those are mine," he growled quietly through gritted teeth.

"And that's mine," Robin muttered. The other guard had his utilitly belt...and his bo-staff too. Just when the two angry Titans were about to all out assault the guards, two more guards came forward...with Cyborg and Starfire tied up in metal cords behind them.

"We got some prisoners to take to the Grand Hall," they said. "Shame he's gonna kill a pretty little alien like her, though."

Robin's eyes flashed behind his mask, and he leapt out of hiding without a second thought. Speedy and Lora soon followed, and one guard was quickly thrown into oblivion by Lora. Speedy grabbed his bow and arrows and shot a second guard, and Robin took out the third with his martial arts, grabbing his utility belt and clasping it around his waist once more. Lora sent the final guard into oblivion with the first.

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin and Speedy untied them as Lora kept watch for more enemies. Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin in a hug.

"H-hey Star," Robin said. She was safe, and the relief was blowing him away. He glared at Cyborg and Speedy, who were makingkissy faces at him. His glare was replaced with surprise when Lora joined in. But seeing Lora only reminded him of what she had told him...and he frowned.

Starfire went and hugged everyone else as well, and though Robin was tempted to make a silly face as revenge, he still could only frown when Starfire hugged Speedy. But, he declared to himself, she hugged him the longest.

"Yo, I'm happy to see you guys too, but we need to move it," Cyborg said.

"Right." Speedy proceeded to fill them all in as they made their way back towards the Grand hall, where the other Titans were. Robin left a birdarang stuck in the wall by the entry to the escape pods and followed after them.

They rounded a corner and were stopped short by a familiar face.

"Lann!" Lora gasped. She tried to run forward, but Speedy held her back.

"Wait," he said. Lann's eyes were the same color as Mas y Menos'. "Lora, can Lann do anything special?"

Lann's eyes glowed a red-orange and he shot a bolt of red lightning at Speedy and Lora, the redhead quickly turning so that the bast didn't hit Lora.

"That answers that question..." he said with a wince. Lora reached out and healed him quickly, giving him a special smile before she turned her attention back towards her brother.

"It should be easy enough to get the chip," Robin said as he dodged more lightning. "We need a distraction and someone to get behind him and snatch it."

Starfire immediately flew around behind him and tried to grab at the chip, but lightning was coming ou from all over the young boy and she was blasted too. Cyborg was blocking lightning with little blasts of his own, and Robin was dodging them nimbly, bostaff in hand.

"Someone calm him down," he yelled. Lora looked at Speedy. "Try an ice arrow," she said. Speedy shot one of his arrows at the ground and Lann's feet were encased with ice.

"Now another one on his hands," she said, and Speedy shot again, but the arrow was destroyed before it got there. Robin, seeing Speedy's plan, threw his own ice disc and Lann's hands were frozen.

Lora ran forward and snatched the chip from the back of Lann's head.

"Lora?" The ice quickly melted off of his hands.

Lann looked around at the Titans surrounding him. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'll explain on the way, kid," Speedy said. "Can you get us to the Grand Hall?"

---------------------------------

The hall was filled with countless Sladebots, surrounding Terra, Beast Boy, and Bumblebee. They were in some deep mud here. Aqualad looked around, trying to find anything to use. He felt Raven and Sarasim squirming beside him. Why wasn't he helping them? Aqualad knew he should be helping, but there was something his brain was trying to tell him, and it all kept leading back to those leaky pipes.

But there were bigger issues at hand here, and with his help the ropes were quickly loosened as a group of guards ran forward to attack the three others.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Those guards were flung into a wall. But there were even more taking their place. Sarasim ran forward to join the surrounded group, knocking out Sladebots left and right, kicking anyone who came near her. Beast Boy fought hard, and Terra was flinging rock all over the place, and Bumblebee was slicing people through with her blades.

Aqualad was washing away guards all over the place, feeling the water everywhere around him...and then he realized what his subconsious was saying. He ran over to Raven, dodging attacks and washing away the attacking henchmen.

"We're underwater," he gasped. Raven flung a pice of the steel floor at an approaching Sladebot.

"What?"

Then suddenly a blue beam filled the doorway and blasted away a good half of the attacking Bots. Green starbolts joined it, and soon another chunk of the enemy was gone. All around Raven and Aqualad, more Sladebots simply disappeared, and some were skewered by arrows, and familiar cries of "hyah!" echoed through the hall. Orange lightning illuminated every corner of the Grand Hall, including the resting place of the Clock of Azerath.

The rest of the team had arrived. But, they realized as a strong gust flew by, so had Mas y Menos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More next chapter, folks! Stay tuned :)  
-Silver Miracles


	12. Final Battle

Well, here it is...the second to last chapter! I'll have one more chapter after this, and then I'll do a big thank you to reviewers, haha! But anyway, I don't own Teen Titans and all that blah, so jsut go ahead and read already.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

But if you want me to I'll be the one for you

Maybe I can save your life

-Omnisoul, "Save Your Life"

Chapter 12

"Aren't they supposed to be dead?" Beast Boy asked of Mas y Menos, while taking out more of the steadily dwindling Sladebots.

"Heringard must have taken them with him, just so that he had an advantage," said Bumblebee, anger apparent. "He let me think that they were dead...!"

The Sladebots were now gone. They had either been busted up or had fled the scene. Mas and Menos were the final opponents before Slade and Heringard.

"We've come this far, Titans," said Robin fiercely. "They'll be a piece of cake. Now- GO!"

Starfire flew forward towards the two Spanish supers, attempting to break them apart, disabling their speed. However, Mas y Menos currently were very fast, and the attack was dodged with ease. As they dodged, they came face to face with Robin, and quickly, albeit clumsily, leapt over him, using his head as a 'trampoline'.

Lora could not blast Speedy's friends into oblivion, and Speedy's arrows were much too slow.

A gush of water washed the two over, courtesy of Aqualad, and the chips started sparking. But the quick duo still persisted in attacking. they ran over to Raven and pulled her hood down low, causing her to stumble. They ran circles around Beast Boy, and nimbly avoided Terra's boulders and Sarasim's attacks. But they didn't avoid Lann.

Bright orange-red lightning jumped to life at them, and as quickly as they ran, the lightning caught up. Finally, it hit it's target, and the chips broke, scattering the pieces on the steel floor. Mas and Menos lay on the ground, knocked out for now, but no longer under Slade and Heringard's control.

Small applause followed their victory, coming from their enemy. Cyborg watched the smirk spread across the older Heringard's face and he felt himself grow angry, thinking of everything the villain had done.

"Well done," said the malicious alien. "I expected that to be easy for you. But now," he stood up, crimson cape swishing," you get to fight us."

Slade, Slade, and the other Heringard all joined the first at the center of the room, clock behind them.

"Easy," Robin called out boldly.

Slade chuckled.

"Are you sure, Robin?" His eerie voice echoed throughout the Grand Hall."Do not forget...that girl has told you the future." He pointed at Lora, and Speedy immediately stepped in front of her. "That girl knows- your fight is futile. Don't you see? Jump City has become our playground. Sladebots everywhere. _We_ are the Higher Powers. _We_ are the future. It cannot be changed."

"That is not true," Starfire replied, firmly and loudly.

Slade ignored the Tamaranian and instead looked over again at Lora. "You agree with me...tell them of the futility in this."

Lora stepped out from behind Speedy, green dress swishing around her calves. "They have already changed so much," she said, jutting out her chin with defiance. "Who am I to stop a future turning for the better?"

Slade-the younger- shouted with anger, and the four opponenets ran forward to attack.

"We should focus on taking out the younger ones," Bumblebee said quickly. "No past them, no future them."

Robin was already enacting that plan, deep and focused on defeating Slade. They were locked in combat, dancing around each other, the occasional punch or hard kick hitting its mark. Starfire and Cyborg were taking on Heringard, and starbolts green and gold shot through the Hall. Lora was stepping back, protecting the unconsious Mas y Menos, carefully watching for anyone that she could heal, and knowing what was going to happen next.

Beast Boy and Terra helped out whoever they thought needed help, but no one else interfered with Robin and Slade.

"Someone needs to get that clock," Raven said forcefully, as she launched the throne across the room at the older Slade, who was taking on Aqualad and Speedy.

Sarasim ran forward to grab it, but was hit in the side by a gold starbolt. Lora rushed over to her and healed her.

"Sarasim!" Cyborg growled, and he shot another beam at Heringard, but the younger and stronger version deflected it with ease. Lann shot lightning until his twelve year old stamina started dwindling fast. Bumblebee saw this and flew him out of the way to stand with Mas and Menos.

"Stay here for your sister," she said to him with a quick smile. Then the winged girl launched herself at the younger Heringard, slicing at him.

Every Titan was doing their best, Lora saw. She watched in awe, feeling helpless- her Oblivion move was not useful against powers like these- and she realized that if anyone would change the future, it would be them. She looked over at Speedy. They could do it. He could do it. She had never believed in them before, and she was ashamed to say it. But now...now she saw the Teen Titans. And she needed to help.

The Clock. Starfire.

Lora dashed over to where Starfire had momentarily been knocked out of the air.

"Starfire, you have been having weird dreams!" she said. Starfire gave her a confused look, but nodded. "Listen, I- that was me. Don't ask me any more right now. But you need to get that clock now." The alien princess didn't reply, but she looked towards the Clock and shot into the air with a nod. Heringard had seen and Lora turned to see him towering above her. She screamed as he lifted her into the air by the neck, and started gasping for air.

And then Speedy saw this, and shot an arrow-

And Heringard saw Starfire flying towards the clock and he shot a golden starbolt with deadly aim-

And Lora knew that the time had come where she would truly see the future change...

Robin had Slade cornered for the first time in the history of their many showdowns. There was a birdarang at the villain's throat. He was about to pay. But then the Boy Wonder heard the scream and turned. The gold starbolt was flying towards Starfire, who had flown past him and was standing at the Clock's table, a few feet away.

And Robin realized that what Lora had told him would come true right now without his intervention.

If anyone can do something, you can...

Slade was about to be killed. He deserved it.

But it wasn't worth it if the oneRobin loved would die.

Robin dropped Slade and his birdarang, running across the Grand Hall towards the girl with the fiery hair, and shoved her out of the way. He looked, and for that millisecond he absorbed every corner of her shocked face, then he felt his side explode with pain, and then he was falling.

Speedy's arrow lodged itself into Heringard's leg, causing the villain to drop Lora, and the girl gasped for breath and turned, just in time to see Robin take Starfire's place.

Everything, every side battle, was stopped, watching the unfolding scene.

"Robin!" The brunette cried out and ran quickly over to the fallen Titan. "You changed everything," she said, close to tears. But the tears went away quickly when she realized this: the blow had not been fatal. She immediately started healing him.

Starfire didn't know this. She sat in awe, holding the Clock close, watching with tearing eyes wide and heart pounding.

Robin.

Slade gave an evil laugh. "Foolish lovestruck boy," he said. Starfire heard him and her eyes grew hot, with anger and tears.

Robin!

He gave his life for her. And Slade was laughing at him. She dropped the Clock and tried to fly over, to beat that man to a pulp...but she couldn't fly. Not without...

"ROBIN!"

Starfire exploded, like a furious supernova, eyes glowing and fiery hair flying out behind her. Green energy came from every part of her, bathing the room, making everyone sheild their eyes from the raw power. It miraculously passed over the Titans, them staying unharmed, but they all heard the deafening screams from their foe, finally recieving justice, finally being blown away like a fine unwanted dust, because the starbolt power was too much.

And Slade was gone.

Raven watched as Starfire collapsed onto her knees, weak from the sudden release of power. She flew over. Her healing would not be as strong as Lora's, but it would help-

"He always was a weakling."

Heringard was still alive. He was now reduced to one knee, but the younger one was still alive. Aqualad clenched his fists with frustration as their opponenet continued in a weak but still menacing voice.

"So I have seen myself die." A chuckle. "I will avoid it next time then."

If he had survived that blast, Aqualad saw, then not only was he incredibly powerful, but the Titans wouldn't be able to defeat him. He watched as Raven helped a still weary Starfire off the ground, and the other Titans started attacking Heringard again, and a steady leak of water trickled to the ground.

The water...

The Atlantian took off towards Speedy and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. "Speedy," he gasped out- they were all tired from fighting- "I need you to get everyone out of here."

Speedy looked at his friend. "Aqualad..."

"Just do it! Is there any way out?"

"We found some escape pods. I think Robin marked them," the archer replied, glancing over at Lora and the healed but still unconsious and pale Robin. "What about you?"

Aqualad straightened up. "You know as well as I do that we can't beat him if he survived that and can still talk," he pointed out. "This whole place is underwater. I'll drown him."

"And you'll go down with him?" the other asked angrily. "No!"

"I can breathe underwater."

"That's a weak excuse and you know it. This whole place will be collapsing around you. Haven't we had enough people get hurt?" Speedy pointed wildly at Mas and Menos, and Robin, but Aqualad grabbed his shoulder and gave him a hard look.

"Do it."

Speedy looked back at Aqualad, noticing the fierce determination that had made the hero across from him the closest brother he'd ever have, and nodded a reply. He then ran over towards Cyborg, explained quickly, then rushed over towards Lora and Robin and explained to the brunette Aqualad's plan. Then the archer stood in the center of the room.

"Everyone! Follow me now!" he yelled, pausing the other Titan's next assaults. Starfire flew more steadily now, and took Robin gently from Lora, flying to follow Speedy's orders. Bumblebee heard Speedy too, and she flew over, grabbing Cyborg's arm and pointing towards Lann and the spanish Titans. Cyborg nodded and scooped them all up, then followed Speedy out the door. Beast Boy and Terra and Sarasim followed on a rock. Lora and Speedy led the way out of the hall, and Aqualad watched them all go. All but...

"Raven, you need to go too," he said to the cloaked girl standing in front of him, holding the Clock, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I can't," she whispered. Then, repeating louder, "I can't."

Out of the corner of his eye Aqualad saw Heringard slowly standing up and readying a starbolt. He grabbed Raven's arm.

"Please go now!" he begged. "I don't want to see you get hurt, Raven."

She looked up at him with mysterious indigo eyes, dark and wide with emotion. She was beautiful.

"I..."

Aqualad pushed her through the door after the others quickly, avoiding her gaze. "Go!" And so Raven flew away from the Grand Hall.

And then the Atlantian looked at Heringard, and waited until he thought the others would be in the escape pods that Speedy was talking about, and the he would unleash the water...

------------------------------

She should have stayed. These were Raven's thoughts as she followed the group through many corridors, finally coming upon the sign of escape- Robin's birdarang lodged in the wall.

Aqualad needed to be with them. He needed to be with her...! Raven clenched her fists as she sat in the escape pod with Starfire, a waking up but still drowsy Robin held tightly by the young princess. He coughed.

"Star?"

And then they began talking seriously, and so Raven tuned them out, putting up her hood. She wouldn't have cared to listen anyway.

Robin had put his life on the line, and now Aqualad was too. Would she get the chance to say the things she now realized, watching Starfire and Robin? The escape pods took off, and the sound of rushing water filled Raven's ears as she held the Clock tightly.

And as she had these thoughts, Aqualad dodged another gold starbolt and finally spread his arms wide, inviting the ocean to flow through him, into the room...

-----------------------------

The place was totally gone, sunk into the endless depths of an ocean, and Heringard was gone with it. Each Teen Titans let out his or her respective sigh of relief. But behind them there was worry, for a certain absent Atlantian. Speedy scanned the horizon, but there was nothing. He turned back to Lora and gave her a slight shake of his head. Robin grasped Starfire's hand tightly as she gasped, and they all looked out at the empty ocean.

"Man, he was one good guy," Cyborg finally said.

Was?

WAS?

He could breathe underwater for crying out loud! Raven held the Clock even tighter to keep her hands from shaking. But the telltale explosion of a rock behind them all gave her away.

He wasn't gone.

There was something hot behind her eyes...Raven bowed her head down. And for the first time in her life...Raven cried. It was only a precious few tears, but with every tear was a different image.

Aqualad's mind, and Beast Boy's interruption...

Blowing away the Sladebot trying to hurt her...

And then Aqualad's head coming above water with a splash, water spraying everywhere, ocean sparkling with the sun behind it?

Raven gasped. That last one was not a past image. He was alive! She shoved the Clock quickly into Cyborg's startled hands and took off running into the water, who cared if she couldn't swim, he was alive to teach her, and she heard even more rocks exploding behind her as her hood blew off her face, and then she wrapped her arms around a very startled Aqualad.

"Raven," he stated simply. The cloaked girl felt him return the hug, and she looked up at him, and another rock exploded. And Raven laughed.

"Never ever do that again," she whispered, and then she kissed him.

"Well then...," Speedy said after a few moments. " That was unexpected on some level."

"Did she just laugh?" asked Bumblebee.

"Let them be, guys," Beast Boy said. "Let's just figure out how this clock thingamajig works and get home!"

The Titans nodded in agreement as Raven and Aqualad came over and joined them, peculiar but happy expressions on both their faces. Mas and Menos sped around, overjoyed to see their friends. The battle was over...

It was time for pizza.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One last wrap up chapter guys! I'm sorry if the RavenAqualad came off as a bit corny and/or incredibly cliche and campy, but I mean, good old fashioned fluff is like that, haha

-Silver Miracles


	13. Epilogue: Time and Again

Final chapter...Sigh If only I owned TT (which I do not)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

-Green Day, "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)"

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

The Titans all gathered on the roof of the Tower, now back in the appropriate time, to say goodbye to Sarasim. She gave them all hugs and whispered words of goodbye and good luck, then she left to return back to the past, her appropriate time. Lora stood in the background, leaning against the door, watching with a small smile. She wondered if perhaps she needed to be doing the same thing. But then again, there wasn't much to wonder about. This Lora thought with a wider smile, and turned to slip quietly back inside.

Now she was in the kitchen, and she absentmindedly started cleaning, carefully avoiding the smelly refridgerator, peacefully pouring herself a glass of water and looking around the common room.

"Whatcha doing down here?"

Lora jumped when she realized Lann had followed her down. She seriously should have seen it coming. She turned and flicked him on the ear.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said with mock anger. Lann lifted himself onto the counter and swung his legs as he watched his sister straighten things.

"Can we stay here?" he asked suddenly. Lora looked up at him and refilled her empty glass.

"Do you want to?" she asked, a hint of a smile on her lips. Lann nodded eagerly.

"Mas and Menos are really cool, and the other Titans are too! Robin said he'd show me the training area and let me break stuff! And Bumblebee can be like another sister and Cyborg and Beast Boy have a cool Gamestation and I mean you and Speedy are-"

"Hey kid," came a new voice," Mas wants to show you something." Speedy walked by and ruffled Lann's brown hair. "I don't know what though; Bee's the Spanish speaker in the Tower." He gave Lora a crooked grin and turned back to her brother. "After all," he finished jokingly, "Your 'mother' and I need to talk."

Lora liked the way that sounded, and immediately blushed. Lann sped into the common room where some of the other Titans were now relaxing. Speedy laughed, but turned back to Lora with a more serious expression.

"Are you going back?" he demanded.

Lora just grinned at him. "Where will we stay here?" she asked.

"At the Tower. When it's rebuilt, or at an apartment nearby, or-Why are you smiling like that?" Lora stuck her tongue out in return and started to walk into the living room. Speedy followed.

"Seriously though," he continued as they entered the living room," Stay with me- um, _us_."

"I already know!" Lora laughed, rolling her eyes. "I'm the Prophet, remember?" Speedy stood dumbstruck.

"So did you know that Terra was going to interrupt us when we were in the cage from...?" Lora nodded and started laughing even harder. Cyborg passed through, giving them both weird looks before challenging Beast Boy (a happy Terra sitting on top of him) to video games. Lora stepped closer to Speedy and gave him an affectionate peck on the nose.

Aqualad walked out, carrying two mugs, and started laughing at them. "Speedy and Lora sitting in a tree," he said.

"Yeah? And who's the other mug for, Aqualad?" Lora shot back. Speedy applauded her and laughed at the look now gracing the Atlantian's face. Aqualad quickly moved past them, 'accidentally' spilling some hot tea on Speedy.

"Watch out for Silkie," he said as he left them. Lora gave him a questioning look that Speedy decided not to answer.

"Touche," he grumbled. Then he winced. "That's really hot," he said to Lora. "You couldn't have fortold that?" Lora just laughed and shook her head, stepping even closer.

"But I do fortell our returning to the kitchen to be alone," she said in his ear. Speedy grinned, and she blushed, and they both left the common room,where but for Cyborg and Beast Boy, a sense of peace had finally returned.

-------------------------------

Sarasim had left. Cyborg had given her a hug like everyone else, and she had given him a special smile, but then she had left. He wasn't sure whether to be angry, or sad, or just plain disappointed. He watched as the other trickled back inside, and soon he was standing alone on the roof.

They hadn't really gotten to know each other any better. And there were many opportunities to, but something just held Cyborg back, to keep her as more of a friend. He hadn't expected her to stay, but he had hoped she would regardless.

After all, Lora was probably staying...But Lora wasn't Sarasim and he wasn't Speedy. And life was just...life. He sighed and was about to go back in when he turned and came face to face with Raven.

"You can look at the book again if you want," she said quietly. "The one with her picture."

'Where's Aqualad?" Cyborg teased. Raven just glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"He's downstairs," she finally with a small chuckle. "But anyway, I came up here to tell you that if you needed it, you can just keep it I guess."

Cyborg grinned. "Thanks Raven, but I don't think I will. She was a good friend, nothing more and nothing less. Is Beast Boy down there too?"

Raven nodded. "He and Terra are playing video games, but she only won because she sat on him, and I think now he wants an opponent that won't be so...distracting. Now then, I want some tea."

Raven. A great friend. These were the things to cherish in life, thought Cyborg. Friendship, and video games. And pizza, always. He walked dowstairs and saw Lora giggling. It must be Speedy's doing, Cyborg thought, so he gave the redhead a funny look. It probably didn't turn out as a kissy face like he intended, but oh well.

Beast Boy and Terra were so funny, Cyborg thought as he sat down beside them and grabbed a controller. Bumblebee looked up from her book and smiled at him, and Raven had just sat down on the couch with Aqualad, two hot cups of tea between them. Robin and Starfire were probably on the roof, and would be down in a few minutes...hours.  
"Yo BB! You're going down, my friend!"

"No way, you are in for a thrashing, metal butt!"

Cyborg laughed and looked back at Bumblebee and winked. Sarasim was gone, but Bee had always been, well, buzzing around in the back of his mind. Maybe she was the one who kept him from getting too close to either girl. Who knew what would happen next?

Only time would tell.

-------------------------------------

Robin carefully placed the Clock on its own pedastal in the evidence room, across from Control Freak's remote. The pedastal had been intended for Slade's mask, but Robin looked back at the lovely redhead behind him and decided that he wouldn't have made any other choice. Her green eyes laughed at him, and he grabbed her hand. He heard Cyborg and Raven pass by, and then he led Starfire onto the roof again.

The sun was setting, and everything was simply quiet.

"Well," Robin said, "it's over."

"Yes," Starfire agreed. They sat in silence, just watching, like they had done so many times before. But then he looked down at their entwined fingers and knew it wasn't exactly the same.

"Thank you, Robin," Starfire said after a quiet while. "Are you better now?

"Yeah, Lora's good at healing things," he replied. "And haven't I told you before not to thank me?"

She giggled. "I still deem it necessary to do so."

They both turned their heads back towards the sky. "It's pretty," Starfire said. Robin realized that those had been the words that started it all. He remembered what he had thought and a small smile graced his masked face.

"It's beyond pretty, Star," he said. "Kinda like you."

Starfire blushed and leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Robin grinned at her and kissed her back. Slade was gone, and she wasn't dead, and everything was normal. He squeezed her hand and the two Titans sat on the roof, well after the sun had set.

--------------------------------------

Beast Boy watched as Terra did her victory dance once again. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he was letting her win...it was worth it to watch her dance. Everything was returning normal now. Aside from the fact that nearly everyone had paired off; it seemed he and his blondie started a trend.

He decided it was time to stop letting her in, as other Titans were coming down and joining them. And so Beast Boy, fingers flying around the controller, took the lead in the racing game.

Until Terra sat on him. Wow. That definitely made him drop his controller. Beast Boy was sure there was a goofy grin plastered across his face.

This was confirmd when Bumblebee laughed at him, settled on a corner of the couch with a book. Beast Boy grinned. Everything was definitely back to normal.

Bumblebee shook her head at them and returned to her book. She heard giggling in the background, but decided to ignore it. Raven walked through and sat down beside Aqualad, and after her came Cyborg. She gave him a smile. Just because, they were friends. Although now that Sarasim was gone...? What terrible thoughts, Bumblebee thought to herself. Sarasim was nice, and she'd miss her. And everyone was just friends. That was okay. Mas and Menos dashed through, muttering something about a camera in spanish. Bumblebee ignored that as well and turned back to her book as Lann lifted one above his head and they suddenly got quiet. Little boys. What do you do with them? A light bulb cracked above her, but Bumblebee didn't care.

Mas and Menos were back. Everyone was safe. Everyone was friends. Everything was cool.

----------------------------------------

Raven clinked her mug against Aqualad's and twined her fingers with his, giving him a rare and special smile. In return he kissed her quickly, and the lightbulb cracked.

Raven looked around the room, at every face, at all her friends.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, playing video games as Terra cheered them on. Bumblebee, reading her book peacefully, a small smile playing on the corner of her lips. Speedy and Lora sneaking into the kitchen. And Mas, Menos, and Lann following them with a video camera...Raven pointed this out to Aqualad and he laughed quietly, muttering something about the 'perfect prank'.

These were her friends. This was her home, her heart. Time after time they caught each other. They watched each other's backs. They rode motorcycles to hospitals for each other, and cleared pathways on a crowded road. They rescued one another, and they enjoyed each other. She looked up at Aqualad. They knew each other.

They kissed on swingsets, or in oceans, or in cages(almost). They let each other in their mind. They teased each other, and yelled at one another. Family.

Time and again they would be there for each other. Forever and always, they were true friends- they were Titans.

-The End-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, there it is. I'm kind of sad, but perhaps a sequel will turn up...Tell me what you guys thought! This story was so much fun to write, especially since it was my first fanfiction ever.

This is a thank you to all my reviewers; not only did you take the time to read my fanfiction, but you guys also reviewed! It was really encouraging, thanks so much:

I am your evil twin: You were my first reviewer! Thank you so much.

Aurora Maryte: I hope I made the chapters long enough for you, haha. Thanks bunches!

Alena Stronghammer: Thank you for your review as well. Interesting quote by Voldemort...

Duskana: Thank you for putting up with all of my evil cliffies! And for reviewing!

kickbutt91: Thanks for the review, and have a Happy New Year!

Heroine of the Valley: You have been one of my best reviewers, I think you did one for every chapter! Thank you so much for all the encouragement. And for telling me that, no, Aqualad is not merman.

Princess Aelita Lyoko: Love the pen name. Love the reviews. Thanks a zillion!

Arainia: Thank you for telling me that my story was "bloody brilliant"! It made me feel good about myself, haha.

And now...what should I write next?

1. a sequel 2. a Kid Flash/Jinx fic- maybe they'll be in college.  
3. a fun little pointless fic where everyone (including KF and Jinx) is in a band

Which do you think? Let me know in a review. Until next fic,

-Silver Miracles


End file.
